Race Against Time
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Finished April 20th, 2006. Epilogue: The Finish Line.
1. Prologue: The Return Of B Squad

**Race Against Time  
Prologue:**_ The Return of B Squad  
_**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 20, 2005

**Summary:** Its 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous former B Squad are invited back to the Academy to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** T, for now

--

It was scary for her, to be standing in front of this massive building again. Once upon a time, it had been home for her, had been her first real home. And two years ago she'd been reassigned to the brand new SPD Academy in New Zealand. She hadn't seen this building in two years, and yet, it still looked the same.

"Why the pensive look?" a voice asked, breaking in on her thoughts. Turning her head, Elizabeth Carson looked over at her husband and smiled. "You're not scared are you?"

"No, Bridge, I'm not. It just amazes me that I haven't been here in two years and it still looks exactly the same," she told him, squeezing the hand she was holding.

"The outside looks the same, Z, but there have been massive changes inside, or at least they were scheduled to happen when I was here last."

Bridge had been back to the New Tech City SPD Academy several times over the years; more often then not to help the new Ranger teams that had come after them adjust to their new zords, which he, Kat Manx and Boom had personally created, and to visit with the new head of SPD on Earth, Commander Schuyler "Sky" Tate.

Their visit this time was to celebrate Sky's new appointment to Commander, and the appointment of their old Commander, Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, to General and head of overall SPD operations galaxy wide. It wasn't so much of a surprise that both Doggie and Sky had been promoted. No, what was surprising was how long those new appointments had taken. Both were completely dedicated to SPD, had given their all for the galaxy wide police organization, and it had taken a long time for those of higher rank to realize and acknowledge that.

"You think the others are coming?" Z asked, biting her lip as she and Bridge entered the Academy. She desperately wanted to see their former leader and their Pink Ranger. She hadn't seen Jack for nearly two years, and Sydney, she hadn't seen Sydney since the year after they defeated Gruumm, when the Pink Ranger had unexpectedly departed SPD without a word to anyone, let alone goodbyes.

Bridge shrugged as they made their way toward the security desk. "I talked to Sky a few days ago. He said he'd spoken to Jack, but didn't know definite plans yet. As for Syd, Sky wouldn't even talk about her."

"If Jack comes, it won't be for long. Ally's due in a few days, he won't want to miss her going into labor."

Jack Landors, former B Squad Red Ranger and leader of the famed SPD Earth B Squad Rangers who had defeated Gruumm, had married his longtime girlfriend Ally a year and a half ago, and now the two were expecting the birth of their first child, a son, in mere days.

"Can I help you?" the security guard asked, and then looked up from his desk. "Lieutenant-Commander Carson, welcome back to New Tech City."

Bridge grinned. "Hi Mark. Z, this is Mark Carter, he's a B Squad graduate cadet. Mark, this is my wife, Lieutenant Elizabeth Carson."

"Welcome to SPD Ma'am," Mark nodded to Z, who laughed.

"I've been here before, just not for a while."

Mark looked confused until he realized where he'd seen Z before. "You were the B Squad Yellow Ranger, weren't you?"

Z nodded and grinned impishly. "Correct the first time. Commander Tate's expecting us."

The guard nodded and handed Bridge the clipboard. "Just sign in, and then you can head up to the Command Center. I assume you remember where that's at?"

"Unless things have changed that drastically, then yeah, we do," Z teased him.

"No Ma'am, the Command Center's location is still where it's always been, a fact Commander Tate argued with Dr. Manx over for a few weeks."

Bridge and Z shared a look. They couldn't imagine Kat and Sky arguing about anything, especially something like that. Once they were signed in, Bridge and Z nodded to Mark and then made their way up the escalators into the bowels of the Academy.

--

"Can I help you?" Mark asked, looking up. A young African American man in a pair of black slacks and a red long sleeved sweater and a beautiful, and very pregnant, Caucasian woman in a black and red dress were standing before him, hanging tightly onto one another.

"I'm here to see Commander Tate," the man spoke, stepping away from the woman.

"Name please?"

"Jack Landors."

Mark's head snapped up as he stared at the legend who was grinning down at him. He knew all about Jack Landors. Next to the Commander and the Commander's father, Jack Landors was one of the most legendary of Red Rangers to have served at SPD.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Landors, I didn't recognize you at first," Mark apologized.

"That's alright, it's been a few years since anyone saw me around this place," Jack told him, trailing off as he turned his head so he could get a better view of the lobby. Not much had changed, except the lighting. Any and all scars from the fight with Gruumm, Broodwing, A Squad or the Troobian forces were gone. The only memento in the lobby that remained from that fateful day five years ago was a statue over in the corner.

"We have a cadet coming down to show you up to the Command Center, but it'll be a few moments," Mark explained.

"That's alright," Jack grinned, eyes landing on the statue. "Mind if we look around down here until then?"

"Go right ahead, Sir."

Jack reached out and took Ally's hand, leading his very pregnant wife over to the statue. Both of their eyes filled with tears when they saw what it was. Standing there, in bronze, was the B Squad in their Ranger gear – Jack in red, Sky in blue, Bridge in green, Z in yellow, and Syd in pink. Standing on one side were Kat, Boom and R.I.C. and on the other was Cruger, holding the Shadow Saber up, Sam dressed in his Omega Ranger uniform and Piggy peeking out from around Omega.

The former Red Ranger reached out a hand and traced the plaque that stood before the statue. "In honor of those who stood in harms way, and protected this planet and countless others from destruction, this statue represents the courage, honor, and valor of those who stood for good on that momentous occasion, and is in tribute to the legacy that they were a part of. May no one forget the heroic deeds accomplished that day."

"Oh, that's a lovely tribute," Ally murmured, wiping her tears away before reaching up to wipe away Jack's. Even though he had walked away from SPD, Ally knew the academy and his time spent as a Ranger still remained a large part of who he was, inside and out.

"Sky told me he'd put one up, I just didn't think it would be this classy," Jack grinned, and then turned when he heard someone calling out his name.

"JACK!"

"BOOM!" Jack grinned, and at Ally's nod let go of her hand to rush forward to hug the other man.

"Welcome back, Jack," Boom grinned, and then smiled as Ally approached them a bit more slowly. "Are you two ready to head up?"

"Yeah. Say Boom, when did the statue go in?" Jack asked as the Academy's resident tech tester escorted them up the escalators and toward the command center.

"Sky and Cruger had that put up right before Bridge and Z got assigned to the new academy two years ago." Jack looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"So, who's here already?"

"Counting you and Ally?" Boom asked as the trio walked along the corridors. When Jack nodded, Boom continued. "Everyone but Syd."

Jack looked disturbed by that comment. Syd had left shortly after he had, but he had always thought that Z and the others kept in contact with her. "Where's Syd?"

Boom stopped and looked at Jack sadly. "No one knows. After she left SPD, she dropped off the face of the Earth. I don't think even Sky's heard from her since."

The former Red Ranger felt the nearly forgotten fear form into an icy ball in the pit of his stomach. They had been so close in the end, all five of them, that even when he'd left, the others had visited, until they all just couldn't get together more than once or twice a year. And now that he thought about it, Jack realized, none of them had ever mentioned where Syd was.

--

Looking in his mirror, Sky Tate sighed and tugged at his new uniform jacket for the millionth time. It looked a lot like his old uniform, except it held no color affiliation like it had when he was the Blue and Red Rangers. There was a badge on his left side and on the right, an SPD pin. Under the pin was a small array of pins – one blue, one red, and one silver – the first two to signify that he'd been a Ranger, and the last to signify his new status as Commander of SPD of Earth.

When the knock on his door sounded, Sky jumped. "Come in!" he called out, tugging at the hem of his jacket even as he turned to see who wanted to speak to him.

Dr. Katherine Manx entered, smiling widely. "Sky, they're here."

"All of them?"

"Doggie and Isinia just landed. The others are waiting for you at the shuttle pad."

Sky nodded and bit his lip then looked down at his hands. "Did she show?"

When the new Commander looked up at Kat, he saw the sadness in her green eyes. Shaking her head, Kat swallowed hard. "No."

Sighing, Sky nodded and motioned for Kat to exit. He followed her out and the pair made their way to the shuttle pad to receive General Cruger and his wife.

--

"General On Deck!" Sky barked out as those who were apart of SPD saluted when Anubis and Isinia exited their shuttle. Jack and Ally stood off to the side and out of the way as Sky, Bridge and Z moved forward to welcome their guests. Cruger shook hands with Bridge and Sky, and hugged Z briefly before he and his wife turned and spotted Jack and Ally.

"Jack Landors," Cruger spoke, a smile lighting his face and his eyebrow rising. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Jack smirked and stepped forward, his arm coming up as he saluted Cruger has he had five years ago when he'd been under the big blue dog's command.

"We're here to celebrate your and Sky's promotions, SIR!"

"Welcome back," Cruger told him before turning to stare at Ally. "Ally, how are you feeling? Sky told me you were expecting."

Ally grinned and stepped forward. "As fine as I can be, General Cruger. We're expecting any day now."

Cruger nodded and turned to Sky. "Shall we?"

Sky motioned for them to move toward the inside of the academy.

--

"Wow!" Ally gasped when the party of nine moved into the Command Center. Since Cruger had left two years before to start in on his formal training as head of SPD, Sky and Kat had been running the base and had made numerous changes to the Command Center. The first had been a security measure so that only personnel with clearance could get in. The second had been the overall change in atmosphere of the Command Center. A lot more lighting, better computer screens, and an array of other changes had been made to make it easier for those stationed in the Command Center to deal with their shifts.

"Dang, it certainly has changed in here, hasn't it?" Jack muttered, looking around in awe.

"Change is good," Sky grinned, teasing Jack about the lesson they both had had to learn the hard way. "Welcome to the new and improved Command Center, designed by our very own Dr. Manx."

Before anyone else could say anything, one of the current Rangers rushed over to Sky. "Commander Tate!"

Sky turned abruptly and nodded. "Go ahead, Claudia."

"Sir, we're receiving an urgent message over a classified channel!"

The former Blue and Red Ranger moved toward the main console, the others looking on. Bridge, Kat and Boom immediately moved forward as well, hoping to help Sky and Claudia.

"This…S…P…D…Syd…Drew…help….shuttle…under…attack!"

All movement in the Command Center stopped instantly when Sky let out a strangled cry at the name that came over the transmission. "GIVE ME COORDINATES!" Sky bellowed in command, his heart jumping into his throat.

"Claudia?" Kat nearly hissed, swinging around to stare at the current Yellow Ranger.

"I can't get more than a general fix on it!" the Yellow Ranger cried softly, seeing the way the rush of emotions had dropped over those gathered, particularly Sky.

"KAT!" Sky struggled with his composure, even as he looked to Kat for answers.

"The closest point of origin I can give you is somewhere in the…"

When Kat's voice trailed off, the others all snapped their gazes to her face. Kat looked terrified by what was flashing on the screen before her.

"Kat?" Boom prompted, coming to touch her arm gently.

"It's coming from the M51 Galaxy."

Every person in the room paled at the name Kat uttered.


	2. Chapter 1: Distress Signals

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 1:** _Distress Signals_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever

**Last Revised:** November 21, 2005  
**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** T, for now

**AN:** For those of you who don't know or don't remember where M51 comes from, it's used in Seasons 3 and 4 of Power Rangers – It's the home of one of my favorite villains of all time. And this chapter will explain that. -- grins – Enjoy!

**AN2:** Yes, this will mostly be a Syd and Sky fic, but I am going to try and incorporate more of the other couples in it then I have in previous stories.

--

Shocked. Numb. Hopelessness. All of those described what was Sky was feeling the minute Kat uttered the vile and horrifying name of where the distress signal was coming from.

"What's so bad about the M51 Galaxy?" Z asked, having never heard of it before. Kat, Boom, and Bridge paled considerably at her question.

Jack stepped forward, Ally holding tightly to his hand, as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't get what's got you guys so wigged out by it."

It was then that Anubis stepped forward and cleared his throat. "The M51 Galaxy has been a guarded place for a long time," he started, moving around the room, his hands behind his back. "It's the birth place of Master Vile, one of the most heinous of all villains."

"Worse than Gruumm?" Ally managed to squeak in question.

"Yes. He spawned an empire of the likes which you've never seen, as well as being the father of Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto, and the father in law of Lord Zedd."

Z and Jack's mouths fell open. They knew all about Zedd, Rita and Rito. Kat had schooled them during their days at the academy about past Ranger teams and the villains they'd faced, shortly after they'd met Dino Thunder the first time. The Morphin Rangers, who'd been led by Zordon of Eltar and by Dr. Tommy Oliver, whom they'd met once, had taken out Zedd and his army, as well as had several face to face confrontations with Master Vile. Vile had disappeared during the Countdown to Destruction when the Space Rangers were trying to save Zordon from Dark Spector, and he'd never been heard from again. Rita and Zedd had been turned human, while all their minions had been killed.

"And our Syd is there? How the hell did that happen?" Z demanded to know, anger rising quickly.

"That appears to be the case," Kat muttered, stepping back to the computer console to go over the data the computers had gathered. "I won't know more until I analyze this."

"Then get on it," Sky ordered, and then softened. "Please."

Understanding Sky as well as any in the room, Kat nodded and began her work, Boom and Bridge jumping in with her to help.

"Jack, why don't I have Claudia take you and Ally back to your old quarters, where you can wait until we know something?" Sky suggested.

Jack and Ally shared a look before Jack smiled. "Ally could use the nap, I'll stay and help."

The former Rangers shared a look, one that spoke volumes. Sky was grateful for his former leader's assistance in finding their former Pink Ranger. "Claudia, escort Mrs. Landors to the Red Ranger quarters on level 6 of the dormitory. See to it she has everything she needs."

"Yes Sir!" the Yellow Ranger saluted and then moved to help Ally out of the room.

"What can we do, Sky?" Isinia asked softly, moving to lightly touch his arm. She knew all about why Sky was so upset right now. His feelings ran much deeper than the others could hope to know.

"I need to know everything I can about why Syd would be anywhere near there."

Isinia nodded. "I'll give headquarters a call, and see what I can dig up."

When Cruger's wife moved away, the others ringed together. "What about me?" Z asked Sky, who looked a little lost.

"How about giving me a hug, seeing how I haven't seen you since Jack's wedding," Sky joked, opening his arms to his "little sister". Z moved to him on instinct alone, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"Sky?"

"I miss her," he whispered, pecking a brotherly kiss to the top of Z's head.

"Me too."

Anubis watched the display and felt his heart break. Sydney had been a large, and extremely loud, part of the B Squad. And now she was the reason they were banding back together.

"Anubis?" Jack asked softly.

"We have work to do, Jack, let's get to it."

The former Red Ranger nodded and they all moved toward Kat to ask what they could do to help.

--

Everything was hazy. She couldn't remember even the simplest fact, like her name, her age, or where she was. She hurt in a million different places. Carefully, she managed to crawl out of the mangled wreckage that had been a shuttle of some sort.

"So weak," she muttered, propping herself against a tree. Looking down, she noticed she was wearing a uniform of sorts. It was mostly gray, with the majority of the right side done in pink, and a small strip down her entire left side in the same pink. "Who am I? Where am I?"

Before she could blink, a slew of images assaulted her. Wincing in pain, she vaguely remembered the strong scent of aftershave as she was enveloped in a pair of muscled arms, navy blue and red colored clothes and piercing blue eyes before everything went dark.

--

He couldn't take his eyes off the picture sitting on his desk in his room. It had been taken nearly six years before by General Silverback, who had actually snapped the picture right before they'd come back after their SWAT Training.

Jack was standing in the middle, an arm around the shoulders of each of the girls, the Red Ranger's hands extending to clasp his and Bridge's shoulders, while Bridge was standing on the other side of Z, his head resting against hers. Even back then you could tell there was something between the Green and Yellow Rangers. He was standing on the other side of Syd, his arms wrapped around her waist while she leaned back against him. They looked so tired, and yet, satisfied that they'd accomplished their mission.

It was shortly after that, around the time they had faced Murlock, that Sky knew he had been steadily falling for the Pink Ranger. At first, Sydney had been nothing more than teammate, best friend, irritant little sister and confidant, especially when he initially had a crush on Z after the Yellow Ranger joined their Squad. But as Z and Bridge grew closer, he found himself spending more and more time with the Pink Ranger. It had taken him nearly a year before he'd worked up the courage to tell her, and much to his dismay, she'd disappeared the very day he had planned to ask her out on a date.

It seemed like, to Sky anyways, whenever it came to something involving Sydney, he was doomed not to get what he wanted. And the soft melody playing from the radio wasn't helping.

It was a remake of a very old song, and one that Sydney had absolutely adored. It was called "Right Here Waiting". Sky sighed and slumped down on his bed, his eyes closing as tears welled in their blue depths. There were very few things that made him emotional like this – thinking of his father was the prime candidate, but any thoughts of Syd and how much he missed her came in a damn close second.

His heart ached as he listened to the singer churning out the emotional first verse. It was like the writer had jumped inside Sky's heart and mind and pulled his thoughts and feelings right out of him. Hearing Sydney's voice coming over the distress channel had nearly ripped his heart clear out of his chest. He had thought all hope was lost as far as telling her he loved her, but if she was still alive, he'd be damned if he didn't try to find her and make sure she was home, and safe, and knew how he felt.

The chorus wasn't much better. He felt like he'd waited an eternity to hear something about Syd, and now that he had, it was breaking him apart all over again. The worst part, Sky knew, was the guilt he felt. He'd never told her how he felt, and he had to wonder if he had, would she have left? Of course, Sky knew the answer to that. No, Sydney wouldn't have left, not the way she did, if she'd known how Sky had felt about her. He was absolutely certain about that.

The racket coming from the hallway irritated his already precarious disposition. Growling, Sky pushed up from his bed and stormed into the hallway, intent on yelling at whoever was horsing around outside his door. He still had the same room he'd had when he and Bridge had roomed together, even though he'd been promoted several times since, so there were constantly cadets walking around and laughing in the hallway beyond. What Sky found made him bite his lip.

Claudia was standing in the hallway, laughing as two of her teammates, Jeff and Marie, who were the Blue and Pink Rangers, were teasing each other. Jeff had Marie on his back, giving her a piggyback ride, while the Pink Ranger was teasing him about his technique.

When Alex, the Green Ranger, and Nick, the Red Ranger, joined them, Sky felt himself thrown back the better part of six years, to right after his own team had been formed. These five extremely gifted individuals were so like Sky and the others, that the former Ranger felt at a loss for words.

"Commander on deck!" Nick called as the five stood at attention, waiting for their orders, or dressing down, whichever of the two Sky felt like giving them.

"At ease," Sky spoke, choking back the retort he wanted to make. "Cadets Simpson and Norwood, might I suggest taking the piggyback lesson outside."

Both Jeff and Marie blushed and nodded. "Commander?" Marie asked softly. Sky looked at her and smiled; there was one plus about Marie being the current Pink Ranger – she looked more like Z, with her sassy brown eyes and silky auburn locks, then she did Sydney.

"Yes Cadet?"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Marie wanted to know, biting her lip as Sky shook his head.

"No. Right now, General Cruger, Mr. Landors, and Lt. Commander Carson and Lt. Carson are in the Command Center with Dr. Manx. All we can do for now is wait."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Nick asked. Sky nodded his approval. "When it comes time to rescue Ms. Drew, may we be the ones to do it?"

Sky pursed his lips together; that was still very much up in the air, especially since he knew Cruger, Jack, Bridge and Z would want to go, and so did he. "When the time comes, we'll discuss that with General Cruger. For now, go rest, you may be needed soon."

The five saluted and then walked away, leaving Sky to take a deep breath before heading toward the Command Center. "COMMANDER TATE TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Kat's voice rang out over the intercom system, causing Sky to break into a dead sprint.

--

She was sore, she was tired, and she was extremely hungry when she woke up. Finding she had more strength and equilibrium then when she'd crawled out of the shuttle, the young blonde found herself rising to her feet and staggering over to recover anything useful.

Inside there was a duffel bag, filled with what looked like prison uniforms, blasters, and little pieces of metal. Picking one up, she was stared in shock when her hand suddenly turned to metal before her very eyes. "What?" she cried out, dropping the tiny piece and watching her hand stay metal. "What happened?"

Flexing her hand, she tapped her knuckles against the metal floor. When the tiny taps rang out, she realized her hand really was metal. "Weird." Ignoring her hand for a moment, she began riffling through the bag again. On the very bottom, in a picture frame that's glass was almost shattered beyond repair, she saw a group of people staring back at her, a group that stirred the sense of familiarity in her chest.

In the middle were two large, blue, dog like creatures - one male, one female by their looks - holding onto one another. On the male's side were three people – a young man dressed in red and gray with a head full of braids, another young man in a pair of gray pants and an orange t-shirt, and a woman in tan and white who had pointed ears and cat green eyes. At the woman's feet was a robotic dog, sitting on its haunches.

On the female's side were four people – two males and two more females. A short young man wearing a green shirt and a pair of gray pants had his arm wrapped around the waist of the dark haired young woman standing next to him, who was dressed in yellow. Then there was a short blonde female dressed in a pink shirt and gray pants standing next to the woman in yellow. And on the end, was a tall young man in a blue shirt and gray pants, his arms around the woman next to him – one across her shoulders and the other around her waist.

They looked happy together, all of them, like a big family, and yet, she felt there was so much more to the picture than meets the eyes – like something was missing, and like she should feel more when gazing at their faces. She recognized the short blonde in pink – it was herself. She knew this cause she'd caught a glimpse of herself from a reflection on one of the doors leading into this particular part of the shuttle when she'd entered. As far as the others, that was anyone's guess. Sighing, she tucked the picture frame back into the bag and began to slowly look around for food, water, or any other kind of supplies she could find.

--

"Well?" Sky demanded to know when he flew into the Command Center. He wasn't like Doggie, he couldn't turn his emotions off and on as well as the native of Sirius could; this whole situation was making him uneasy.

"It's definitely coming from M51," Kat told him, her voice strong and sure, though her insides were a ball of nerves and fear for her young friend. She turned her head toward Boom briefly and smiled at him when he gently ran his hand up and down her back in hopes of soothing her and showing his support.

"Is that all?"

Shaking her head, Kat motioned for the others to look at the large screen that was descending from the ceiling. "No. We've pinpointed where, with some help from Headquarters."

The screen flashed once then showed what looked like a star chart. "Wow," Bridge muttered as he and Z stood with Jack, Doggie and Isinia.

"This is the M51 Galaxy, something no lower level SPD Officer has ever seen, and with good reason. During the era of the Morphin Rangers, there was a lot of activity going on here, and I don't think even NASA has any clue it's there. But back to my main point. This galaxy was ruled, as you know, by Master Vile. His hold on the region still remains. It's a melting pot of the Universe's worst criminal offenders, and hordes of alien races that are bent on destroying those who fight for peace."

All eyes went to Kat, looking shocked and surprised. "Then why the hell was Syd there?" Z demanded to know.

"That's where the information I was able to dig up comes in handy," Isinia started, marching forward. "Apparently, General Birdie sent her on a recon mission. She wasn't supposed to be gone more than a few weeks at the most. Something went wrong. Birdie said they received a message that she'd been taken captive."

Jack, Z, Bridge, Sky and Doggie suddenly stiffened at the sound of that. "Why weren't we told?" Z demanded, only to back down a bit when Bridge leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Because, they knew your first instincts would be to leave Earth and save her. They weren't willing to risk the lives of everyone on the planet should the remaining members of the Power Rangers go off in search of their missing teammate." Isinia knew that her husband's former cadets were angry, she could tell that just from the looks they were giving her. What was worse, however, was the betrayal she saw on the faces of the five people standing before her, as well as Kat and Boom's faces.

Everyone in the room had sacrificed a large part of their lives in service to SPD, and she could see them rationalizing the repayment SPD had given them – four years without Sydney by their sides, four years of missing a piece of their hearts.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked, turning to Sky and Doggie, his face an open book to showcase his emotions. Sydney had been like a little sister to him, there was no way in hell he'd let her rot in a place that bad.

"You aren't going with us," Sky started, watching Jack begin to protest. Sky held up a hand to ward off Jack's comments. "I need you to stay here and take care of the base for me. You're needed by your wife, Jack. The same wife who's very pregnant right now with your son."

The former Red Ranger sighed. "Cruger, are you going with them?"

The big blue dog narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

Kat and Boom shared a look with Isinia. "We'll ready a shuttle for you. Hopefully she'll still be there when you get there." That said, the two technical experts rushed from the room, while the others gathered in a circle.

"Now's the time to speak up if you're not up to going," Sky told Bridge and Z.

Z glared at him. "You think we'd miss this?"

Bridge grinned and put his hand out in the middle of the circle they made. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

The former Yellow Ranger smirked and put her hand on top of her husbands, and was followed by Jack, Anubis and Sky. "I've got our morphers locked away. I'll get them. Jack, you're in charge here, I'll instruct the Rangers to follow your every order. Z, Bridge, go get some rest. You're gonna need it."

The group broke apart. Sky and Jack rushing from the room to find the Rangers while Z and Bridge left at a more sedate pace. Anubis turned to face Isinia and sighed. "Dear…"

"Shhh," she whispered, placing her fingertips on his lips. "I can see how much she means to you, just by looking in your eyes. I know how hurt you were when she disappeared. They're already down two without Syd and Jack, you need to go with them. Just come home safely."

"Thank you," Cruger whispered softly, hugging her close in the now deserted Command Center.


	3. Chapter 2: Wreckage

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 2:** _Wreckage  
_**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 22, 2005

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** T, for now  
**AN:** I put a very small twist in this…hope you like it.

--

Her chest heaved as she crouched in the darkness that had set in around her, her mind racing. The weird looking guys with gold faces and silver clothes had been chasing her for nearly two hours.

It had started out simply enough. She had come out of the shuttle, munching on an apple, and had seen them checking out the wreckage of the destroyed craft. She had attempted to say hello, but had been met with a flying fist, which had knocked her back on her butt.

After that, it seemed like instinct had kicked in and she began fighting them, noticing that when she hit them they weren't human, they were robots. If she hit them hard enough, and in the right spot, she knew it would disable them.

Her only problem was that they out numbered her a hundred to one.

After realizing that they were bent on taking her captive, she began running and hadn't stopped. As she rested now, she found she could hear a voice among them.

"FIND HER YOU FOOLS! DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!"

'How do I get myself into these kinds of situations?' she asked herself angrily, and then balked at the thought. How would she know if she got herself into more of these situations before the shuttle crash? She had no memory of her life before landing on this planetoid.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the robots getting closer. Taking a deep breath, she began another sprint further into the foliage, hoping to outrun them.

--

Sky couldn't help but smile. Cruger and he were sitting in what would classify as the backseat of the shuttle while Bridge sat up front, being navigator for Z, who was handling the craft like the pro she was. This trip almost reminded him of their trip to the planet where they got their SWAT training, only that trip, Bridge had been badgering them all with questions while he and Jack sat in the back reading, and Syd and Z were going at each other's throats in response to Bridge's questioning.

"What are you grinning about back there, Blue Boy?" Z asked, turning her head after she and Bridge had set the shuttle on autopilot.

"Thinking about when we flew to visit General Silverback to get our SWAT training," Sky told her, grinning wider. "And hey, no colors anymore, remember?"

Z smirked and shot Bridge a look, which made Bridge laugh before she turned around and teased Sky again. "You'll always blue to us, Sky. Just like Jack will always be red, I'll be yellow, Bridge green and Syd pink."

At the mention of their lost Pink Ranger, each of them went silent and looked down at the morphers clipped to their belts, morphers that hadn't seen the light of day in over two years. Sky had been sentimental enough, and maybe had subconsciously foreseen the need to keep them, so he'd put them in the safe in his office after they'd retired from active Ranger duty, and there they'd sat until just before the four of them had left Earth.

The sudden beeping of the console brought them all back to the present. Turning, Z let out a soft gasp. "We're nearing the outpost academy perimeter. They'll be requesting clearance codes soon."

"I'm ready," Doggie told them, closing his eyes, the sudden image of a young and very innocent Sydney suddenly popping into his mind. She had adored pink even as a youngster and that had led him to his ultimate choice of Pink Ranger for her when she'd proven she was ready for the responsibility. There was guilt there, in his heart, that he was responsible for what had happened to her, and to his other "Children". Opening his eyes to face the oncoming challenge head on, Anubis felt himself resolve to make sure she made it home, safe and sound, come hell or high water.

--

She was sore, even more so now then before. After running for hours on end, they had caught her. "Good. You're awake."

Her voice hitched in her throat when she finally got a good look at the leader of the weird robots. He had three faces, was tall, and he looked to be part snake. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he laughed at her, bending close. His breath smelled bad and he was giving off a scary vibe that made her skin crawl. "I'm going to use you, little one, to do what Gruumm could not."

"Gruumm?" she squeaked, not liking the sound of that name; it gave her the creeps almost as much as the creature before her.

"Yes Gruumm, but you wouldn't remember him, would you? Our doctors say you have amnesia. I'll bet you don't remember anything from before that shuttle crashed."

She set her face in a stony expression, hoping not to give away that he had guessed correctly. The creature before her merely laughed.

"Don't worry, Pink Ranger, you'll soon see what I have in store for you." With a flourish, he swept out of the room, leaving her chained to the wall and her head throbbing.

"Pink Ranger? What's a Pink Ranger?" she asked out loud, though she didn't expect anyone to answer her.

"You're a Pink Ranger?" a soft voice called out, startling her.

"I…I guess so. Who are you?"

"What do you mean, you guess so?"

She felt like crying. It was all still blank, except the vague memory of eyes of the deepest blue and arms that made her feel safe. "I don't know who I am. I crashed my shuttle, and my life before that is a blank. Who are you?"

A little girl with shoulder length, straight auburn hair and brown eyes crawled out of the corner. "I'm Nova."

--

"GENERAL ON DECK!" the commander of the remote outpost academy called as Anubis, Sky, Z and Bridge exited their shuttle.

"Commander, we need a conference room and the shuttle needs to have its supplies filled," Anubis barked as the middle aged Commander nodded, then quietly dispatched his next in command to do as Cruger asked.

"Sir, the conference room we set up for you is down the hall and to your right. We're in the process of preparing food for the four of you, and we've already established a secure communication with the SPD Academy on Earth. Dr. Manx is waiting to hear from you."

"Thank you, that will be all," Cruger spoke, dismissing the Commander as he and the others settled down in the conference room. Bridge and Z worked on the communications line, making sure it truly was secure before they sat back to speak with Kat.

"You made it?" Kat's voice was slightly distorted but her picture made up for it.

Cruger nodded. "Have we discovered anything more?"

"As of now, no. It seems Syd's homing beacon has died out. You'll be happy to know, you've only been gone four days, Sky, and the base is still standing," Kat teased, watching Sky give her one of his famous "looks".

"Very funny, Kat. How's Jack holding up?"

Kat smiled. "Just fine. You'll be happy to know, Ally gave birth this morning. We've got a baby boy, seven pounds ten ounces, and both mother and child are doing fine."

Z and Bridge shared a look before they each laid a hand on Sky's shoulders. "Give them our congratulations, Kat," Anubis told her. "This will be the last communication with you until we get Syd and head back. Take care."

"Stay safe, guys, and bring her home. Earth out."

Two cadets entered, each carrying two trays of food, and set them down on the table before Anubis and the others. Quiet and lost in their own thoughts, each of them sat down and dug into the meal, knowing it might be their last if they didn't make it out of the M51 Galaxy in once piece.

--

"How'd you end up here, Nova?" she asked softly. Sometime ago she'd been taken from the cell, and put in a machine that had given her a major headache before she'd been tossed back in with the little girl.

Nova cuddled close and sighed. She recognized the uniform the woman before her was wearing – it was the mark of an officer of SPD – but there was more. The woman's uniform had pink on it, signifying her rank as Pink Ranger.

"I don't know. My earliest memory is of this place. He's had me locked in this room so long, I don't remember anything beyond it."

Nova smiled softly. The Pink Ranger was unconsciously cradling her against her, trying to keep her warm. It felt almost motherly. "What about you? Have they jogged any of your memories yet?"

She shook her head. "No, but I have a few that came back to me when I saw this picture in a bag of what looks like my stuff after I woke up from the crash."

"Tell me?"

"There's people in it. Two look like dogs, literally, one looks like a cat, the others, they're more human looking like me. One's dressed in orange, another in red, one in green, one in yellow, me in pink, and then there's this guy in blue holding me."

Nova thought for a moment. "Sounds like your family."

"But none of us look anything alike. There's something really familiar about the guys in green and blue though, like I really should know who they are and don't. And the guy in blue, when I think about him, I'm reminded of the comforting smell of aftershave and strong arms holding me."

"He sounds like your mate."

"My mate?"

"Your…what is it…husband? The one you bound your life to?"

She looked down at Nova and shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't know."

--

Z blew out a breath, making her bangs move slightly. She and Bridge were up to their knees in mud trying to get the shuttle level since they'd landed in a mud pit. Her back muscles and legs were singing with pain, but she was determined to make sure the craft was flyable and ready to go when Anubis and Sky found Syd.

"Z, take a break," Bridge murmured, watching his wife give him a look, one he knew meant she was getting annoyed with him. "We've been at this for two hours, Sky and the Commander still aren't back yet. A tiny break won't be bad."

Just the look on his face had Z relenting. He was worrying about her, which put Z on edge because she knew if he worried too much, because of his powers, he could get sick from it. Bridge being sick on top of whatever might be wrong with Syd was too much.

"Sit with me?"

"Absolutely," Bridge grinned, plopping down on the ground next to her. They had three sides of the shuttle propped up by rocks and pieces of wood, so they could afford to take a break.

"Think they found her yet?" Z asked suddenly, choking back tears.

"Sky said he'd contact us as soon as they did."

Z nodded. A second later, both of them jumped when the familiar beeping of their communicators sounded. "Z here, go ahead."

"We found the shuttle, it crash landed. There's almost nothing left of it," Anubis spoke, his voice tight. Bridge and Z shared a look that said he didn't sound happy. "There's no sign of Sydney, anywhere."


	4. Chapter 3: Hope Dies Last

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 3:** _Hope Dies Last_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 25, 2005

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** T, for now

**AN:** Time for action! grins The quote, "Hope dies last", which I used as the title for the chapter, and as a comment in the chapter,comes from Dawson's Creek. All credit goes to them!

--

"_Syd?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her softly, his breath tickling her forehead as it moved her bangs._

"_I'll be fine, Sky, I promise. It's just…"_

_He was disturbed by her pause, especially since he knew why she'd paused. Before the incident today, he'd always laughed when she told him she was scared, but he'd had a few hours to reflect on what had gone on during Wootox's rampage through the base in his body. He knew why she was scared, and why she'd come to him for comfort._

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair, holding her tighter. "I wish I could have stopped him sooner."_

"_It's not your fault," she told him, looking up at him, and marveling for what seemed like the ten millionth time at how blue his eyes were, especially when he was staring straight at her. "I just, I needed to make sure…"_

"_I know," he whispered back, holding onto her. She knew, other than Bridge, she was the only person at the academy to ever see this side of him. It was rare when Sky Tate let out his emotions in front of anyone but his mother, but she and Bridgey were blessed in the fact that Sky knew he could let go in front of them and not be judged. "I'm safe though, and changed for the better, I hope."_

_She grinned up at him, blinking back tears, and nodded. "I need to go, we have reports we still have to file."_

_He nodded back and let her go, but not before giving her one more tight squeeze. "See you at dinner?"_

"_You know it," she teased, then bounced from the room._

"Are you ok?"

Nova's voice tore her from her dreams, making her panic as she struggled to remember them. She blinked back the tears, and stifled a sob with the back of her hand. She had a name for the face that haunted her dreams, and her only vivid memories of her life before the shuttle crash.

"Nova?" she sobbed softly, pulling the younger girl into her arms. "Do you know who Sky Tate is?"

The younger girl shook her head. The name sounded vaguely familiar, but she wasn't sure from where. "No, why?"

"The man, the one I keep dreaming of? I called him Sky in my dream and remembered that his last name is Tate. I think you're right, I think I served with him, and that he's my mate."

"That's good. If he knows you're missing, he's more than likely going to come find you."

She paused, and then continued. "There's more."

"What?"

"My name. In my dream, he called me Syd."

--

Anubis raised an eyebrow when Sky kicked the remnants of the shuttle in frustration yet again. They'd been searching for hours on end, and still, there was no sign of Sydney, or what had happened to her. The native of Sirius was disturbed to see his young friend collapse next to a tree, his knees drawn to his chest, his face buried in his arms, which were on top of his knees. Every so often, Anubis could see Sky's shoulders shake, telling the big blue dog exactly the frame of mind Sky was in.

It wasn't often that Sky cried, in fact, Doggie surmised, he could count the number of times he'd seen Sky Tate cry on one hand. The former Ranger didn't openly show emotions, that just wasn't how he was built. For Sky to be crying where someone could see him was a testament to what the situation with Sydney was doing to him.

Doggie wasn't blind, he knew that Sky and Sydney had feelings for one another, feelings that had been growing by leaps and bounds since they'd been promoted to active Rangers. He could only wonder now if Syd and Sky would be celebrating the way Jack and Ally were at this moment, with the birth of their son, if Birdie hadn't sent Sydney on a mission she still hadn't returned from.

"Sky?" Doggie called out, watching as the young Commander of SPD took a few shuddering breaths and looked up at him, his eyes and cheeks still moist from his tears.

"Y-y-yeah?" Sky called back, taking a few more cleansing breaths. He knew Anubis had been watching him when he'd lost it, but he simply didn't care. More years than he could count in the presence of the native of Sirius had left Sky with a feeling that Cruger was more like his father than any other since his real father had died, and he knew Anubis wouldn't say anything.

"May I offer a small piece of advice?" Sky merely nodded. "A wise person once told me, of all the feelings and emotions in the world, hope dies last."

Sky nodded, understanding what Doggie meant by that. As long as he was breathing, he had to keep the hope alive that he'd see her again, that he'd get his chance to tell her. "Yes Sir."

Doggie smiled and nodded. "Come on, let's go."

Just as Sky was crawling to his feet, he got a good look at the path that extended to his right, and instantly caught sight of the footprints. There were three sets – one that was large, one that was about his own size, and then he saw the third – small, dainty, and definitely female. Sydney's. "SIR!"

Anubis rounded at Sky's yell, and flew to his friend's side. It was when he crouched next to Sky that he saw the tracks. "Let's go!"

The two stood and then rushed off down the path, praying the tracks would lead them to their missing friend.

--

"This sucks," Jack muttered, walking into the Command Center. There hadn't been any transmissions from his former teammates and Commander in nearly a week, not since they'd left the outpost academy and had traveled into the heart of the M51 Galaxy. Nothing was happening on Earth, so the Rangers had continued on with their day to day chores of running the Command Center, training the younger cadets, and keeping the city safe. "No wonder I left SPD."

Kat raised an eyebrow at that and moved from where she and Boom were working on the new sensor system to stand next to Jack. "I thought you left SPD to help people, just in a different way?"

Jack glared at her, and then sighed. "I do miss this though, every now and then when I see the Rangers out and about in the city."

The feline advisor said nothing as she pulled the small device from her pocket, handing it to her young friend. "Sky said to give this to you, just in case."

The former Red Ranger looked confused even as he accepted the small device. It was an SPD Morpher, of the same variety the B Squad had used during their tenure as rookie Rangers. When Jack flipped it open, he was shocked to see the inside. It was his Morpher, the very same he'd used during his Ranger days. "But I thought Sky had taken the Red morpher?"

Kat grinned when Boom finally came over and joined them, looking a little less like a space cadet now, than he had some years before. "He did," Boom started, gesturing to the morpher. "However, after he was made Co-Commander of the base with Kat, and the others took over their duties at the new Academy, he locked those away. I think he's always figured, someday, you'd come back."

Jack looked over at Boom, smiled, then looked to Kat for confirmation. "Before he and the others left, he said something I didn't understand until you opened your morpher. He said, 'Heroes come in all colors' and then handed me the morpher. I really think he missed his time as the Blue Ranger, in more ways than one, and decided to relive his glory days."

"So he gave me back the Red Morpher? What an idiot."

Neither Boom nor Kat had time to respond when the alarms suddenly started going off. Jack looked down at the console in front of him while Kat and Boom both went to other consoles, and the Rangers came flying into the Command Center to see what was up.

"We've got…oh my God!" Kat hissed, slamming her palm down on the console. "Jack! We've got a giant monster downtown! And it's replicating itself!"

The Rangers looked to the hologram as Boom pulled up what was happening downtown for them to see. "Mr. Landors, what do we do?" Nick, the Red Ranger, asked.

"We go to work. Kat, do they have Zords?" Jack fired off his first question as he mentally prepared for what he was about to do. These kids weren't experienced enough to handle one on their own, let alone one that could replicate as well as Z ever had.

"They do, but they've never used them," Kat told him, watching him shake his head.

"Remind me to razz Sky about how he's training his Rangers later," Jack muttered then grinned. "Are the Delta Runners still operational?"

"Yes. They're housed underneath the base along with the SWAT Fliers."

"Then get them activated!" Jack ordered, spinning to face the Rangers. "Look, you're about to get first hand experience. I'm going to go with you. You follow my lead, and you listen to anything Dr. Manx tells you over the communications channel, got it?"

"YES SIR!"

"Then let's go," Jack turned, the Rangers gathering behind him. "READY?"

"READY!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!" the six yelled, each morphing into their uniforms.

Jack shook his head, admiring their uniforms for a second before they rushed to their tubes and down to their zords. It took the base three minutes after the Rangers had been dispatched to move off of the underground Zord bays and let the Delta Runners out.

"All systems go with the Delta Runners!" Kat called to Jack, who nodded and took off.

Turning, Kat and Boom shared a look before immediately going back to business. "Feels like old times, doesn't it?" Boom asked, causing Kat to chuckle at her station.

"Yes it does."

--

Nova was startled awake by the explosions, and then the stamping of feet and someone yelling about and attack. It took the young girl a full minute to realize the base was under attack. Quickly, she jumped out of Syd's arms and shook her awake.

"What's wrong?" Syd asked groggily. It had only been an hour since her latest stint in the snake man's machine, and her head still felt like someone had taken a stick and scrambled her brains.

"The base is under attack!" Nova cried, rushing forward to the door to try and peek out the little slot where they pushed food through to the girls.

"By who?"

"I don't know!" Nova hissed, before she recoiled in alarm. She had forgotten that the snake man and his metal minions had dragged Syd from the room some time before and taken her to the chamber before tossing her back in here, unconscious. "Maybe it's your friends!"

Syd tried to stand, but the aching in her head pounded more and more as she struggled, causing her to simply give up and slide down the wall. She and Nova shared a look before they heard another commotion.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"SYDNEY?"

"SYD!"

Both Syd and Nova's hearts stopped when they heard the three voices, followed by the laser fire and the banging of the other doors in the hallway. "Nova, make noise!" Syd ordered the little girl, who turned and pounded on the door only to hurt her hands instead.

"It's not working!"

Nova watched in shock as Syd crawled to her and started groping near the door for something, anything, to use in her plan. She gasped softly when she found a broken bolt laying there near the door. Grasping it in her right hand, Syd prayed for what had happened in the shuttle to happen here.

Both girls were surprised when Syd's hand suddenly turned metal. Reaching over, Syd began to bang on the door. It was almost an afterthought that Syd started to scream the name from her dream through the food opening while she slammed her fist against the door.

"SKY!"

"Guys! Over here!" a feminine voice called. A rush of feet could be heard outside the door. "Sydney? Are you in there?"

"YES!" Syd cried out, feeling absolutely drained. "Sky…" she managed to mutter, as her strength just seeped out of her.

"Syd! It's me!" Sky called softly when her utter his name. "You need to get away from the door, Syd, so Commander Cruger and I can blast it open. Ok?"

"I'll help her!" Nova told them, surprising the others. Quickly, she dragged Sydney as far back away from the door and off to the side as she could. "We're ready!"

Seconds later, the door flew inward, lurching right off it's hinges and slamming into the back wall, before four figures rushed into the room. Nova was as surprised to see them, or more specifically what they were wearing, as she was when she'd learned Syd had been a Pink Ranger.

Standing there, in Ranger uniform, were Shadow Ranger, and the SPD Earth B Squad Blue, Green and Yellow Rangers. "Syd?" the one in blue asked, looking for her.

"Back here!" Nova got his attention. "Be careful, she was put through his machine just a while ago, so she's weak, and she doesn't have any memory of who she is."

Nova watched as the Blue Ranger stiffened in what appeared to be shock. Taking a stab at it, Nova leaned forward and touched his arm. "Are you Sky?"

The Blue Ranger nodded and powered down, revealing himself to the little girl. "I am, but how do you know that if she has amnesia?"

The little girl smiled up at him. "She's been having dreams about you, for days, but only you, and nothing else; it's how we found out her name, and yours."

Sky looked shocked but covered it quickly as he moved forward to kneel before Sydney. "Sky, we need to hurry!" the Yellow Ranger informed him, watching him nod. "Come on Sweetie," Z told Nova, ushering her toward the door to stand between her and Bridge.

"Sydney?" Sky asked, watching her raise her head slowly. Her eyes were glazed with pain, surprise, and unshed tears.

"Sky."

"Come on, Babe, it's time to go home," Sky muttered, reaching forward and pulling her into his arms. When he stood up, he was holding her princess style, her head resting against his chest and her arms around his neck.

"Let's move!" Cruger barked out, the six of them running for their lives.

--


	5. Chapter 4: Home Again

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 4:** _Home Again_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 25, 2005

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.

**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom

**Rating:** T, for now

**AN:** Ok, so to satisfy all of you who are asking for the SSness, here you go!

--

Sky stood in the doorway of her room, watching her and Nova cuddle on the bed while Z and Bridge entertained them. It was disheartening to see her cringe whenever one of them got close to her or tried to help her remember something and her face went blank. He had to smile though, any time she saw him, Syd seemed to brighten a bit.

"Well, look who got off his high horse and finally decided to join us," Z teased when she saw him.

"For your information, I was making sure New Tech City was still standing after Jack's stunt a few days ago."

"What stunt?" Bridge asked, alarmed. His three years as Sky's second in command had done the former Rangers a world of good. He knew better now when to go off on one of his tangents and when to be as serious as possible then he ever had before. Hearing the comment Sky had just made sent him into serious mode.

"Monster attack downtown; replication monster. The Rangers had to use their Zords for the first time, and our former Red Ranger went with them."

"How?" Z asked, worried about Jack.

"I left his morpher with Kat, and he used it. Not to mention, the Delta Runners have been out of commission since you two left two years ago, so we hid them under the academy with the SWAT Fliers."

Z and Bridge shared a look. "So?"

"Minor damage to the city. Jack razzed be but good about training my Rangers, and then proceeded to tell me he's giving them Zord driving lessons." Z and Bridge burst out laughing while Sky grinned. Nova looked amused by the conversation while Sydney looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I still can't believe you guys are Power Rangers," Nova giggled. "But why aren't your regular uniforms like Sydney's?"

Sky came further into the room and smiled down at her. "Sydney's been missing for four years, Nova. When she left, we were all still Rangers, but we've been promoted since, so our uniforms have changed. I'm the new commanding officer of the New Tech City SPD Academy, as well as the person in charge of SPD operations on Earth. Bridge and Z are instructors and lecturers at the new Academy on Earth, which is in New Zealand."

"Oh."

"None of us have morphed like we did when we freed you, in like 2 years," Z told her, grinning.

"After Syd's disappearance, the team kinda fell apart," Bridge murmured.

Z nudged Bridge when she saw the pained looks on Syd and Sky's faces. "Nova, why don't' you come with me and Bridge," Z suggested.

The little girl in question caught onto Z's train of thought and bounded from the bed, leaving Syd looking mildly hurt. "I'll be back later Sydney!" Nova giggled, bouncing from the room with Z and Bridge hot on her heels.

Sky shook his head and laughed before moving to sit on the end of Sydney's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Sighing, Syd shrugged. "I'm still tired, and my head still hurts, but other than that, I'm better. Have they figured out what was done to me in that machine?"

Sky frowned. "No. The recon team said the machine was destroyed before they got to it. I've already sent pictures of it that were taken when we initially stormed the fortress to Kat. If anyone can figured out what the heck it was or did, she can."

The former Pink Ranger but her lip while staring down at her hands, which were clenched in her lap. Now that the two of them were alone, Sydney found she didn't have enough courage to ask him all the things she had wanted to know only a few days before when she had been stuck in that cell.

She was so deep in thought that she jumped when Sky cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up. "Sydney," he whispered, his nerve to tell her what he was feeling fading fast, as stared into her cornflower blue eyes. Sky was startled when she started crying. Not knowing what else to do, Sky pulled her into the circle of his arms and held her tightly. "Shh, it's ok; you're safe now."

Sydney cried for a long time, all the while Sky held her tightly and soothed her as best as he could. Finally, the tears subsided so that she only hiccupped occasionally while she was burrowed in his arms, her head resting against his chest. "Feel better?" Sky softly questioned, one hand rubbing her back while the other held her neck.

"I guess so."

"Try to lie down and sleep," Sky told her, attempting to lay her back on her bed. His plan backfired when Syd clung to him tighter. The sat there in silence for a few minutes before Sydney worked up the courage to talk to him.

"I had dreams about you," she told him, moving so that her mouth was near his ear, and sending shivers down his spine, unbeknownst to her. "You were the only thing I remembered after the shuttle crash; your blue eyes and how strong your arms were when you held me." Sky wracked his brain, trying to figure out when the last time he'd held her had been. "I remembered the talk we had after an alien had possessed your body."

Her words brought clarity to Sky's befuddled mind. That was the last time he'd really just held her, not merely hugged her. Hard to believe it was nearly five and a half years ago since Wootox had taken over his body. "Stay with me, please? I feel safe when you're with me."

Nodding, Sky picked her up off the bed and then sat down in her spot, his back to her headboard and Syd tucked safely in his arms. "I promise, I'll be here when you wake up."

Sydney sighed and snuggled closer to him before drifting off to sleep.

--

"She's ok?" Jack asked, relieved. Boom was on the other side of the Command Center teaching the Green Ranger something on the computer, while the other Rangers were performing various duties, and Ally and Kat were in the infirmary taking care of his son, Trevor Alan, who was sick with an upset stomach. He knew his wife and Kat had everything under control and since talking to Sky, he was dying to talk to Z and Bridge and get the scoop on their Pink Ranger.

"She's fine. A little banged up, but Sky's taking care of her," Z assured him.

Jack could only grin at that. "Good. When can we expect you home?"

"We won't know until later. Cruger and Sky still haven't decided when it'll be safe enough to move Syd, or Nova," Bridge told him.

"Ok. Call and let us know, so we can get their rooms ready in time."

"You got it. Z and Bridge out."

When the screen went blank, Z turned and buried herself in Bridge's arms. "Let it out, Sweetheart," Bridge soothed, rubbing her back. "She's safe, Z, its ok to let it out. Go ahead and cry."

Bridge gasped when his wife's feeling slammed into him full force. She was so much more afraid than she'd let on before they left Earth, not to mention, how relieved she was that Syd was ok.

"Bridgey…"

Pulling back, Bridge grinned at her. No one ever called him that anymore, not since Syd had disappeared. "We're going to be ok, right?"

"Of course."

Smiling, Z leaned forward, threw her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

--

Nova grinned when she entered Sydney's room. Sky was leaning against the headboard while Syd was cuddled close to him, her head on his chest, one arm across his stomach, and one of her legs wrapped around one of his. Sky had an arm draped around her shoulders while the other was lying on top of the hand she had around his waist.

"If they aren't mates, then I'm imagining things."

"Not quite, little one," a gruff voice announced.

Spinning around, Nova came face to face with Anubis, who was checking up on his young charges as well. "What do you mean by that?"

"They never made it official, because Sydney disappeared before Sky could start, courting her, if you will."

Nova seemed to struggle with that before it made sense. "I see. Do you think he'll court her now?"

"I certainly hope so," Anubis smiled.

Nova smiled back and the pair turned to leave Syd and Sky to sleep.

--

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE!" he bellowed, his voice sending his minions scattering in fear. He had Tengas to one side, putties to the other, and the cogs he was currently yelling at were cringing behind Klank, who he'd had rebuilt and had put in command of the robotic foot soldiers.

"I'm sorry, Sire. Four Rangers, of the likes I've never seen, broke in and took her."

"And the child?"

Klank cringed. "They took her too."

"IMBECILES! FIND THEM!"

--

Sky awoke with a start. He was cold, and sore from sleeping in the same position for so long. He knew Syd had been sleeping comfortably next to him and now, she wasn't there. Looking around, he panicked when he didn't see her.

"Sydney?" he called out, jumping from the bed. Looking around, he saw no sign of her. It wasn't until he heard the shower that the panic subsided slightly. Quietly, he stalked to the bathroom.

When he entered, he was met by a billowing cloud of steam from the shower. Sighing, Sky moved closer and felt his heart clench with icy fear.

Sydney sat under the hot spray of the shower head, her arms wrapped around her knees, which were pulled to her chest. Sky could barely make it out, but he knew her shoulders were shaking as she rocked back and forth inside the tub.

The former Ranger was at a loss on what to do. Throwing caution to the wind, Sky stripped down to his boxers before moving toward the shower. Once he opened the sliding door, Sky saw he had just enough room to slip in behind her. He was surprised to see her wearing her underwear and her cami, instead of being completely naked.

"Syd?" he carefully asked, crouching behind her. She only continued to rock and cry. "Sydney?"

When she saw Sky, she only sobbed harder and buried her face in her knees. Sky didn't know what to do to help her. Sighing, he leaned over her and shut the shower off, leaving the water running to full up the tub after he put the stopper in. After that, Sky moved out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist before sitting on the ledge of the tub.

Slowly, Sydney relaxed her body, and stopped rocking and crying. "Talk to me, Syd," he murmured, reaching out to wipe the water from her face and push her wet hair out of her eyes.

"The pain."

"What pain? From what?"

"The machine. It made my brain feel like scrambled eggs. It hurt. I didn't want to wake you."

Sky let out a breath before leaning forward to peck a kiss to her temple. "You should have just gotten me up."

"I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Sky smiled down at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Wait here; I'm gonna go get you some clean underclothes and something to sleep in."

Syd shivered even thought he bath water was hot. There was one thing about her dream she hadn't and couldn't tell Sky about – the voice telling her the pain would go away if she killed the B Squad Rangers and Commander Cruger.


	6. Chapter 5: Temporary Comfort

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 5:** _Temporary Comfort_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** December 13, 2005

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** M – changed for Adult Themed Situation.

**AN:** I am so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. Between other projects, finals, and work (some days it doesn't pay to work grocery during the holiday season) I haven't had time to work on this one. Very big thanks to all of you who emailed! With the new pm system on here, I can get back to you much more quickly.

**Dedication** – _BloomingViolets_ – hope the kiss and the other SydSky scensare steamy enough for you --_winks-- _and thanks for the chapter title!

--

It was utterly dark when the shuttle landed on Earth nearly a week later. Z exited the shuttle first, followed by Bridge, who was carrying Nova, the little girl fast asleep in his arms. Anubis stepped off after them, followed by Syd and Sky, the latter of which was supporting the former, who was half asleep herself.

Jack was the first person of the ten person group to rush forward, only to stop in his tracks when Sydney flinched away from him. "Syd?" Jack asked, tentatively reaching out to touch her cheek. When she looked at him with terrified eyes, Jack felt his heart break. He immediately moved his hand away from her face, opting instead to take her hand. "I'm Jack."

Moving out of the way, Jack pointed to Ally. "That's my wife, Ally, and our newborn, Trevor Alan." Syd nodded slightly. Sky had told her about Jack, who was the former B Squad Red Ranger.

"Welcome home, Sydney," Ally smiled for her.

"And that's Kat, and Boom, and the new Rangers," Jack introduced, watching Syd's eyes land on the group of seven. "And that's Isinia, Doggie's wife."

Sydney nodded to the female dog, remembering her from the picture in the shuttle. "Guys, I hate to cut this short, but I know Nova's not all that light for Bridge to carry, and Syd's looking a little tired," Z murmured, the others nodding in agreement. "Jack, did you ready a room for her?"

"Yeah, she's next door to your and Syd's old room, which we've put you and Bridge in. Syd can stay with Sky for now. Kat and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable."

Sky smiled his thanks and began leading Sydney toward the escalator and up to their room, the others following to go to their various quarters.

--

Sydney was surprised, as Sky led her through the halls of the academy, how familiar the trek from the shuttle bay was. When they entered a room off of the common room, Sydney had a weird sense of déjà vu. "I've been in here before."

Sky grinned and nodded. "This use to be my and Bridge's room during our Ranger days."

Carefully, Sydney left Sky's side and moved further into the room, her mind switching back and forth through the haze to remember how it had looked done in green and blue, and then in blue and red. Now it was mainly silver and black, with red and blue accents here and there, like his bed spread and his desk chair and the curtains.

Sighing, Syd slowly sank down on the bed, her head aching from the overload of memories and present images. "Take your time to remember, Syd. If you force it, all you're gonna do is hurt yourself."

"I'm tired, Sky, really tired," she told him, her face contorting in a way that made him ache for her.

"Come on, you need some sleep," he spoke, nudging her back on his full size bed. One of the perks of not having a roommate anymore was being able to have a bigger bed in his room.

"Lay down with me?" she asked softly, snuggling under the heavy red comforter. Sky nodded, stripping off his uniform jacket and shoes before lying down under the covers with her.

The two of them lay there for what seemed like forever, each one dozing off for a few minutes before waking back up. Finally, Sydney sat up, startling Sky briefly. She looked at him, trying to understand why her heart did a little flip inside her chest every single time those hypnotizing, deep, ocean blue eyes of his stared deep into her own. "Can I ask you something?"

Sky nodded once.

"Were we, you know, together, before I disappeared?" she finally asked, biting the side of her bottom lip. The quick intake of breath on Sky's part left her confused and anxious.

Sydney watched as Sky let out a breath and closed his eyes, a look of pain crossing his features. "No."

She felt something inside…die…at his words. "I see."

"We were working toward it when you took off on the mission for General Birdie," Sky continued, as if she hadn't spoken a word. His comment made her feel light headed.

"Were we?"

Sky could only nod, his eyes opening as he reached out to tuck a stray blond curl behind her ear. "The day you left for the recon mission was the day I was gonna ask you on our first date."

Syd's face scrunched up at the sound of that. "That sucks," she muttered, making Sky smile.

"Sydney, my feelings for you over the years of your absence haven't changed. If anything, I realized how much of an idiot I was to wait so long to tell you, and I promised myself that when I got you back, I was going to tell you."

She looked slightly frightened by what he could possibly feel for her. "What's that?" she asked, her question so innocent sounding.

"I love you, I have loved you for a really long time," he told her, cupping her cheeks with his hands as he sat forward, closer to her.

Unconsciously, Sydney let her tongue peek out and moisten her lips, and unbeknownst to her, drew Sky's attention to her mouth. It wasn't so much conscious thought that led them to lean forward as it was a basic need to be near each other, one that was as ingrained in them as the need to breath.

Before either of them really realized it, they were kissing, mouths slanted against one another, eyes closed to savor the moment.

For Sydney, it was an education of sorts. She couldn't remember what kissing felt like, but she instantly knew that whoever she'd ever kissed before, they held no comparison to Sky Tate. His lips were sinfully skilled in caressing her own; he seemed to know almost instinctively how and when to move his head, how much pressure to apply, and exactly when to move a fraction of a distance away to let her suck in a breath before he dove right back in.

For Sky, it felt like the world had just tilted back into place the second her lips met his. He'd imagined, more times then he cared to count, how soft and sweet her lips would be. The reality blew his day dreams so far out of the water it wasn't even funny. Because he wanted to, Sky threaded his fingers in her wealth of blond curls, holding her head close to his own. Without a second thought, he used his tongue to nudge Sydney's lips apart and let the deft pink muscle wrestle with Sydney's own. Just from her opening her mouth, the kiss changed from innocent to achingly needful.

The former Red and Blue Ranger savored the sounds coming from her; tiny whimpers, lusty moans, and the purring from the back of her throat that just about did him in. He jumped slightly when Syd moved her hands up to curl under his arms and around the backs of his shoulders, but soon he relaxed when he realized she was just trying to find something to hang on to that would help anchor her. He was infinitely glad she was comfortable enough to touch him.

Finally, air became a necessity that they couldn't put off, so they pulled apart, but only about an inch, their eyes finally opening as they did so. Sky gulped in breath after breath while Sydney stared into his eyes, startled and yet surprisingly happy. "Oh wow."

"I'll second that," Sky grinned, nudging her nose with his own, their lips meeting again, however briefly. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

The former Pink Ranger smiled at him, before she leaned forward and initiated another kiss. Where as the kiss Sky had initiated had been full of passion, heat, and love, Syd's was more toward tender and soft, as if she wanted to make sure it was all real and not a day dream.

After they pulled apart they both lay back on the bed, Sydney tucked securely in Sky's arms, her head on his shoulder and their legs intertwining. Sky let out a deep breath before pecking a kiss to the top of her head and then her forehead when she looked up at him. "I think we'd better try to sleep now," he murmured.

Sydney nodded her assent, and the two closed their eyes and drifted off.

--

"Well?" Anubis barked as he entered the Command Center. One eyebrow went up when Kat and Boom looked up at him, the pair of them standing awfully close to each other, much closer than he'd ever seen them stand together.

Both of them blushed before Kat turned on the holoscreen for him to see what they'd found. "You're not going to like what we found," Kat spoke, gesturing to the screen.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a cross between a Troobian brain-drain machine and a specially modified Aquitian personality scrambler," Kat told him matter-of-factly. "Doggie, if it is that, I'm almost afraid to think what it did to Sydney."

"What exactly are the possibilities of what it could have been used on Syd for?" he asked, looking to Boom who was frowning.

"Scramble her memory, change her personality, re-program her, if you will, to do whatever they wanted her to do. Until Nova or Syd can tell us something about the machine, we won't know what it was set to do to Sydney, or what it actually did."

Boom looked over at Kat and the two shared a long look, one that spoke volumes to Anubis about their worry for Sydney, as well as the change in their relationship since he'd last been on Earth. It warmed his heart, in a way it wouldn't have before the defeat of Gruumm, to see two of his very good friends find happiness, especially with each other.

"Have you spoken to Sky or the others yet?"

Kat shook her head. "No, I wanted you to know first, before I brought them in on this. Do you think we should tell them just yet?"

A grim look passed over Doggie's features. "Not yet, not until we have more substantial evidence."

--

"Spread out, they're both here on Earth somewhere! Find them before the master destroys us!" Klank hollered to the cogs, Tengas, and putties that were standing in squads around him. "FIND THEM BOTH!"

--

She bolted upright in bed and bit back the blood curdling scream that bubble up from her chest. Her breath came raggedly, her throat closing convulsively while she shut her eyes and tried to block out the searing pain that throbbed at her temples and the horrible memories of her time in the prison, and the damn voice in her head, the one that was so sinister sounding, the one that kept telling her to destroy them.

Sighing, she turned slightly to look at the other side of the bed. Sky was sound asleep next to her, one arm tucked under his pillow and the other across his stomach, where it had shifted to some time during the night from its original spot around her waist. The blankets had been kicked down somewhat, so that they only covered their waists. The room was almost completely dark, except for the soft orange glow of a nightlight plugged in across the room.

Shaking her head, she turned and climbed out of her side of Sky's bed. Quietly, she padded over to Sky's dresser and opened the top drawer, finding red, white, and blue t-shirts tucked inside. She chuckled to herself, thinking how patriotic his wardrobe was, and was surprised that she had remembered that the national colors of the United States were red, white and blue, when she could barely remember anything else. Carefully, she selected a large blue one, before turning and heading into Sky's bathroom.

She laid the shirt on the sink before stripping off her shirt and sweats, which were soaked through with sweat, not to mention her underwear, which seemed awfully damp to her. 'Probably has to do with the dream I was having before the nightmare' she thought, blushing even as she stepped into the shower under the hot spray.

Her dream had made her ache in more ways than she cared to analyze. She wanted Sky. She wanted him badly. Of all the things she could have forgotten when she lost her memory she hadn't forgotten how bad she could want to be with somebody. Apparently, Sky was definitely that somebody.

The hot spray helped work out the kinks in her muscles and washed away the remnants of her nightmare. She couldn't see how she could do what the voice demanded she do, not when she'd gotten to know Z, Bridge, Doggie, and Sky so well again over the course of the time she'd been back with them. Not to mention what she saw of Jack she liked, a lot. He reminded her of an older brother figure, not that she could honestly say she remembered what that was like, she just knew that if she had an older brother, Jack was probably it.

'I cannot and will not hurt them! They're my family and friends!' she cried to herself, moving to lean her right side against the tile of the shower while she cried. The only problem with that thought was, she knew that if she did what the voice was telling her to do, she'd get rid of the pain in her head. 'I'm stronger than this! Besides, the pain in my heart will be so much more of a burden if I ever hurt one of them!'

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the shower door open, didn't realize she was no longer alone until the warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"AHH!" she screamed, turning reflexively and elbowing her companion in the ribcage.

"OMPH!" Sky let out, feeling the bit of Syd's elbow in his ribs.

"SKY!" she chirped, spinning around to catch him before he hit the tiles. "Are you alright?"

Sky groaned, and then realized it was a lot better than if she had caught him somewhere else. "Just peachy," he gasped, sucking in a breath.

"I'm so sorry! You startled me!" she explained, helping him stand up, her right hand going to the place where her elbow had connected with his side. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I should know better than to startle you, you always did have the reflexes of a damn cat," he muttered, leaning forward so that his head rested on top of hers and their bodies ended up pressed together. Both of them were instantly and acutely aware of the fact that they were naked, alone, and aroused.

Pulling back, Sky looked down into her face and felt his heart shudder. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying, and her cheeks were flushed, because he knew their proximity was getting to her. Without a second thought, he leaned down and kissed her.

Sydney moaned into his mouth and arched against him before sliding her arms around his waist, feeling him do the same to her. She was shocked that they were both naked, in the shower together, and she wasn't one bit scared about that fact. Soon enough, Sky's mouth moved down to the curve of her shoulder before coming back up to latch onto her neck.

"Sky!" she whined softly in his ear, causing goose bumps to appear on his arms. Silently, Sky moved them so that Syd was standing back against the shower wall and he was in front of her. Needing to be closer to him, Sydney did the only thing she could think of – she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and then carefully wrapped her legs around his waist.

The second Sky realized what she'd done, he groaned, loudly. "Sydney?"

"What?" she hissed, rocking her hips against his slightly.

"We'd better go in the bedroom if we're gonna do this now," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not gonna be able to keep enough coherent thought to hold us up."

The haze of desire and longing seemed to clear for a second, allowing Sydney to rationalize what was happening. She wanted this, and badly, but he was right. If they did it in the shower, they'd both get hurt. "Hurry Sky," she whispered in his ear, sliding her body down his before allowing her feet to touch the floor of the shower.

Leaning over, Sky shut the shower off in a hurry, stepped out of the stall, helped Sydney out and then picked her up, before carrying her bride style into the main portion of his bedroom.

Sydney was amazed that for all his strength, he treated her like a glass doll that would break when he set her on his bed. Of course, all coherent thought was blotted out the second his lips met hers and his body covered hers.

It wasn't long before kisses that had been tender burned with desperation, and bodies that were enjoying the friction soon found it maddening. Sky whispered in her ear that he didn't want to hurt her after he'd taken the necessary precautions to protect her. Sydney's only answer was to touch her lips to his after murmuring how he could never hurt her.

There was pain for her, initially, followed by a sense of finally coming home, and a strange completeness that filled her to the brink as surely as Sky's body filled her own. When they moved, they moved together, rocking as if they'd done this a million times before with each other.

And just when it seemed that neither thought they could feel any better than they did the moment they first locked bodies, both of them hit their climaxes at the same moment, Sydney's body locking tight around Sky's whose pulsed inside her for several long, slow moments.

Finally, Sky's body crashed down on top of Syd's, his face burying in the crook of her shoulder while her arms and legs were still wrapped around him, holding him to her. A thin sheen of sweat covered both their bodies even as their breathing slowly calmed from its frantic pace.

Knowing that he was crushing her, Sky made to move, only to find that Sydney wouldn't let him. "Stay," she whispered softly, looking up into his deep navy eyes through sleep heavy lids.

"Let me go take care of this," he told her, carefully pulling out of her, causing both of them to groan at their separation. When he came back, Sky pulled the covers over both of them after sliding into bed with her again, his arms banding around her as she buried her face in his chest. They fell asleep holding one another, both feeling incredibly satisfied.

--

"Report!"

"We've found her, Sire!" Klank excitedly spoke into the communications device.

"Where is she?"

"She's on Earth, Sire, at the SPD Academy in New Tech City."

"Good. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Of course, Sire!"

--


	7. Chapter 6: Missing Friend

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 6:** _Missing Friend_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** January 2, 2006

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** M – changed for Adult Themed Situation.

AN: I don't own Victoria Secret, The Gap, Marshall Fields, Latitude, Underground Men or Old Navy. They are all actual stores; I have no affiliation with them besides knowing people who shop at them. This might also be the last chapter for the next few weeks until School starts back up and I get back into the swing of things there.

--

The second the sun hit her eyes, she groaned and tried to hide back under the covers, only to hear a deep, husky chuckle come from her right side. Turning over, Sydney stared up at a fully dressed Sky. "What the heck?" she grumbled, sitting up, only to squeak in surprise when the sheet fell from her body and left her topless.

Sky couldn't help but laugh at her. He sat on the edge of the bed as Syd gathered the sheet to her chest, her cheeks flushed with a healthy red color. "Good morning."

"Morning? Already?" she whined softly.

Nodding, Sky reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. It's about seven fifteen. I need to head to work," he murmured, not really wanting to leave her, but after being gone for nearly a month, he had a lot to get caught up on.

"Oh," she whispered.

Sky smiled and cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head up so that he could lean forward and kiss her softly; her arms automatically left the sheet and wrapped around his neck, holding him to her.

"Z's got plans for you and Nova today," he whispered when he pulled back. Reaching behind him, he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and took out a little plastic card. "Take this with you, I've already called the credit card company and had them put you on the account. You're going to need it."

Sydney looked confused. "Why?"

"Z's taking you shopping for clothes, for you to wear other than your uniform. We do, contrary to popular belief, get days off around here," Sky grinned at her when she took the little plastic card that said _Visa _on it along with Sky's name. "And Nova's going to need stuff period."

"You didn't have to do that," she told him, aware that if he hadn't, she wouldn't have had a way to pay for anything outside of the academy.

"Don't worry about," he told her, smirking. "Just promise me one thing."

Smiling, she nodded. "What?"

"Buy at least one dress, so we can go out to dinner, and buy something sexy," he teased.

Her smile brightened ten fold and her cheeks burned with a dark red blush. After the previous night, she wasn't sure why he'd want to see her in something sexy when he could see her in nothing at all.

"I can tell what you're thinking, and trust me, I like unwrapping presents as much as the next person," he winked at her, making her laugh nervously. "I love you, have a fun time with the girls, I'll see you this afternoon."

He pecked a kiss to her lips once, then twice, before pulling away and striding out of the room, leaving Sydney sitting there smiling.

--

"This place is huge!" Syd gasped when Z pulled Sky's silver SUV into a parking spot. Next to her, Kat pulled her black convertible into a spot and her and Isinia got out. Ally, who had left the baby with Jack, Nova, Syd and Z hopped out of Sky's truck and met the others at the end of the vehicles.

"Wow," Nova muttered, staring up at the large building and taking in all the vehicles and people in the parking lot.

Z shook her head. They had to get Syd's memory back, it was just weird to see her astonished by the simplest things that she had once taken completely for granted. "You use to practically live here when we were Rangers," Z teased. "So did Sky tell you what we're doing here?"

"Shopping, and I have full use of his credit card," Syd grinned, flashing the plastic card in Z's direction. "He said to get everything Nova and I need with it."

The former Yellow Ranger looked shocked that Sky would willingly give Syd his credit card. The others were laughing at the look on Syd's face as she toyed with the card and on Z's at the thought.

"Oh wow, we're going to have so much fun," Ally laughed. "I haven't been shopping since I couldn't fit into my regular clothes a couple of months ago."

"Alright, enough talking!" Kat laughed, threading her arm through Isinia's. "Let's shop!"

--

Sky sat behind his desk in his office, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. Jack and Nick sat in the chairs in front of him, while Bridge and Cruger stood to one side and Boom stood on the other. The veteran SPD officers were calm, even amused, while Nick looked utterly terrified at having been called into Sky's office this early in the morning.

"I'm ready when you guys are to go over this Zord battle Jack was complaining about so much," Sky told them, his face devoid of the amusement he felt. Blue eyes went to Boom, who loaded the battle footage into the wall console next to him and set it to play from the holo-screen on Sky's desk.

One eyebrow rose on Sky's face when the first thing he heard was a set of very loud explosions. Dark blue eyes went to Jack's face, the former Red Ranger grinning sheepishly, before they drifted to Nick's, the current Red Ranger looking ready to be sick.

_CRASH! "I don't think that was supposed to happen!" _a very disturbed sounding Jeff came across the communications channel seconds before his image came across the screen, his blue helmeted head shaking back and forth as his SPD Blue Rover II got jostled after it was hit by what looked like Pink Rover V, piloted by Marie.

"_No, really, you think?"_ Marie suddenly barked at him, trying mightily to straighten her zord out. _"Someone explain why it's so damn hard to drive this thing!"_

Sky shook his head in disbelief. Jack was, unfortunately, right. The Rangers needed to spend some time in the Zords instead of the simulators so they could really learn to drive their vehicles. Another loud explosion was followed by a familiar voice.

"_GOOD GOD! DON'T YOU FIVE KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THOSE?" _Sky looked at Jack, who had a hand covering his face, trying not to laugh, as he thought back to the battle. The former Red Ranger hadn't been pleased with Sky's team, not one bit. They were more under-trained then even he and Z had been, and they had been at the academy longer before becoming Rangers then Z and he had. Of course, on the other hand, they had provided some much needed distraction not only during the battle, but in general. _"Look! Gas pedal is on the right, brakes on the left! And for God's sake, MOVE IN UNISON!"_

There was some quiet chuckling coming from within the room as the group of six watched the footage. "Ok Boom, I've seen more than enough," Sky muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wanted to laugh, really, he did, but he knew it was inappropriate to laugh with Cruger and Nick present. "Jack, as much as I hate to admit this, you were right."

A cocky grin was the response to Sky's comment. Sky ignored it and turned to face Boom. "Boom, re-work the Rangers' training schedules so that instead of simulator zord training, they're actually taking the zords out."

Boom nodded and looked down at the data pad in his hand, making minor notes on it before looking back to Sky for further instruction. "Nick."

"Yes Commander?"

Sky let a grin slid into place on his face. "Your squad did exceptionally well out there, and from what I heard, you followed Jack's lead without question. I'm proud of you guys. However, there are, as you've already heard, going to be changes to your training schedule. Please make sure your squad is aware of the upcoming changes."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed," Sky told him, watching as he stood and saluted him before walking out of the room.

Once the Red Ranger was gone, the others burst into laughter. "Oh, that was just horrible!" Bridge grinned, moving to sit on the edge of Sky's desk next to where Jack was sitting in a chair.

"How's Sydney this morning?" Jack asked, noting that the meeting was pretty much over with.

"At the moment, probably in heaven; the girls took her and Nova shopping and she has my credit card," he told them, wincing.

"Are you nuts?" Bridge burst out, shocked. "You gave her your credit card?"

Sky nodded, and then shook his head in defeat when all four of his friends burst out laughing.

--

"Where to next?" Kat asked as the group walked out of Old Navy, a couple hundred bucks worth of clothes heavier. They had already stopped by Latitude and Underground Men and gotten the guys stuff, and had stopped at the GAP, Marshall Fields, and a few other places to get Nova clothes.

Between all those stores, Ally had gotten Jack a new pair of black jeans, a new pair of khakis, and a new pair of black dress slacks as well as a red silk dress shirt, a white dress shirt and a black sweater.

Z and Syd had picked up the same types of pants for Bridge and Sky, while Z had also gotten Bridge a blue dress shirt, a green button up, and a yellow dress shirt with a collar. Sydney had shyly picked out a blue silk dress shirt, a red sweater and a black t-shirt for Sky.

Syd had let Nova pick out an array t-shirts, jeans, and sweaters, as well as a couple of dresses, some accessories, and a winter coat, because the little girl was going to need it.

Kat and Isinia had also made purchases. Isinia had gotten Anubis a new fedora hat and a few ties while Kat had gotten Boom a few new shirts and a pair of khakis to replace the ones he'd ripped a few days before, so that he didn't feel left out seeing how the others were getting stuff. Kat had blushed when Isinia had given her a look, one that said the she knew Kat's feelings for Boom were running a much deeper vein these days.

"I say there!" Z pointed, her trademark smirk erupting onto her face. The others looked up and felt their jaws drop when they saw where she was pointing to; Victoria Secrets' new super store.

"Why there?" Sydney suddenly asked, panic setting in as the others nodded to each other and began pushing the former Pink Ranger toward the store.

"Because, we need stuff, and you need something that's gonna make Sky foam at the mouth," Z shot back, watching as Syd's eyes glazed over.

"I could do that just by undressing, which would be much cheaper then going in there!" Syd laughed as the group entered the store.

--

"Her energy readings are coming from in this building!" Klank muttered to the squads around him. "Search her out, and bring her to me!" Klank ordered, sighing heavily as the putties, cogs, and Tengas took off into the mall, looking for someone in particular.

--

Sky shook his head as he, Bridge and Jack sat in the common room during their lunch break, Bridge cradling Jack's son Trevor. The former Green and Blue Ranger was sitting there making goofy baby noises at the newborn, who kept trying to reach up and grab Bridge's nose.

"Nice to see one of us is cut out for fatherhood," Jack laughed as Bridge hefted the baby up and laid him against his shoulder, patting Trevor's back to put the baby to sleep.

"I have six cousins, and two younger sisters, this is nothing for me," Bridge grinned. He loved babies, much more so then any other guy he knew. There was just something instantly calming about a baby, despite how weird that sounded, for him. The innocence of a baby's life and feelings helped calm his frazzled nerves compared to the feelings bouncing off of most adults.

"I wonder if the girls are enjoying themselves?" Jack joked, watching Sky and Bridge laugh.

"Please! They're shopping, how could they not be enjoying themselves?"

The second the words left Sky's mouth, he regretted them as the base alarms began to go off, causing all three of the former Rangers to jump in surprise. "Let's go!" Sky barked at Bridge, who handed a now screaming Trevor to Jack and rushed out of the common room after Sky.

--

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an accented voice called out, causing the people in the store to start screaming and running. Z, Kat, Isinia, and Ally spun around to face the new comer, while Nova and Sydney stared at one another in shock before slowly turning around.

"God, not now, not here," Sydney whispered, causing Z to shoot her a look while Nova grabbed her hand.

"Pink Ranger, did you actually think you'd get away from the Master? Did you think your pathetic friends could hide you on Earth?" Klank asked, motioning for the cogs, Tengas and putties at his disposal to close off the exits. "Not to mention, did you really think you could take off with the Master's other prize?" he gestured to Nova.

"Isinia, Ally, take Nova and find somewhere to hide," Kat hissed in warning, watching Syd squeeze Nova's hand before passing her to Ally. Turning, Sydney moved three steps forward and joined Kat and Z.

"You can tell your Master, he can go to hell," Sydney growled, then found herself surprised that she had said that. 'God, please, let my Ranger training kick in, let me at least remember that or we're all toast' she prayed silently, nodding to Z and Kat.

"ATTACK!"

--

"Give me something!" Sky bellowed as he and Bridge rushed into the Command Center. Anubis and Boom were each at a screen, as were each of the Rangers.

"There's a huge energy signature coming from downtown!" Nick called out, rushing over to point it out to Boom, who was nodding.

Sky and Bridge both looked extremely worried at the look on Boom's face when the blonde haired man looked up at them. "Boom?"

"It's coming from New Tech Mall."

"Rangers, let's go!" Sky ordered, turning to Bridge. The look on the former Green and Blue Ranger's face told Sky he didn't even have to ask. "Boom, tell Jack what's going on, and tell him not to worry."

Turning, the five cadets followed the two officers out of the Command Center and down to the garage before taking off on their vehicles.

--

The battle was already in full swing when Sky, Bridge and the Rangers arrived at New Tech Mall. Z was morphed, and battling as many putties, Tengas and Cogs as she could. Kat wasn't far from her, doing her very best to keep the minions away from where Nova, Isinia and Ally were.

"Where's Syd?" Sky demanded, jumping in to help Kat. He and Bridge had morphed before entering the Mall, just as Z had, and were ready to battle to the end if need be.

"Battling that fast talking Scotsman who's in need of an attitude adjustment!" Kat hissed, nodding her head to where Klank was spinning Orbus around, attempting to attack Sydney, who was doing her level best to beat the crap out of him.

"Go to her Sir!" Nick called out, the Rangers break off into two groups to help Z, Bridge and Kat.

Sky gave a little salute of thanks then bounded off to help Sydney, but as soon as he was within a five foot distance of her, everything shattered around them.

"Which one of your friends will you sacrifice? The one in Yellow, or perhaps the one in Blue coming to your rescue?" Klank taunted and teased.

"Sydney!" Sky called out, watching her grip something at her side.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Sydney called out on instinct, lifting the tiny black and silver device from her belt. Before she'd left Sky's room that morning, she'd found it sitting in the pile of her clothes that had been washed when she'd arrived at the academy. Instantly, she'd known it was her morpher, she just hadn't known how to use it, until now.

"You think a costume change will effect the outcome of this battle?"

"Just try me!" Syd growled.

"Well, if we can't have Blue or Yellow, then I guess we'll take someone else and let you think about your choice. GET THE ONE IN GREEN!"

Sydney's eyes widened in horror as she heard Z scream in terror, her body turning on it's own accord to see Bridge ripped from Z's side, his green clad uniform disappearing as did Klank and his crew.

"NO! BRIDGE!"

--

Oooohhhh, Cliffhanger. grins hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 7:** _Betrayal  
_**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** March 3, 2006

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** M – changed for Adult Themed Situation.

**AN:** Ok, so this was supposed to be a lot longer, and have more Syd and Sky scenes in it, but the papers I had the scenes written on go lost. So sorry. I'm also sorry it's taken so long to get this out.

**AN2:** Etcetera Kit has graciously offered to help me on a new endeavor. I'm going to be taking most of the storyline for this story, after it's done, and turning it into an original piece, devoid of Ranger references and what not. I just wanted to thank her in advance for the help, and for making me see my dreams for writing can come true.

**Dedication:** For Chrissy, hope this provides some much needed relief during midterms!

--

Z had had to be sedated once the team had returned to the Academy. The A Squad Rangers had filed their reports. Sky and Isinia had briefed Anubis. Ally had gone to Jack, needing his warmth and the reminder that she was still with the one she loved.

Sydney and Nova had disappeared once everyone was back within the compound, and no one had been able to find them. "It's my fault," Sydney murmured, sitting on the ledge of the roof, Nova right next to her. "He's gone because I escaped; he's gone because I came back."

The little girl hadn't spoken since they'd left New Tech Mall after Bridge's abduction. She had sensed that Sydney didn't need words to confuse her, or someone else's emotions to deal with; the Pink Ranger was dealing with enough.

"Nova?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been having dreams," Sydney told her softly.

"They're telling you to do bad things, aren't they?" Nova asked, the child having the foresight to know that there was a reason Sydney had frozen on the battlefield at the sight of Klank. "That's what that machine was for, wasn't it?"

Sydney could only nod. "If they all go to him, the pain will leave me. But I love them; I won't give them up that easily."

"You have no choice, Pink Ranger!" a voice hissed, startling both girls. Quickly, the pair spun around and froze at the sight of Klank.

"Nova, go inside," Sydney ordered the little girl, who ran through the door into the academy. "What do you want?" Sydney growled.

"I'm here to make you a deal, Pink Ranger. My master says he'll make your headaches go away and the voices vanish for a fee," Klank informed her in his thick Scottish accent.

"What kind of fee?" Sydney warily asked, her stance shifting to a slightly more relaxed one, though she was still on guard.

"Your former teammates and Commander in exchange for peace of mind and a quiet life."

Syd's lips trembled. Her mind weighed her options. 'If I can get the others to Bridge, then we can free him and we'll be together to defeat this Master. If I can't, it's all going to go to hell in a hand basket.'

"I want a promise."

"We'll shake on it, Lassie," Klank told her, striding forward. Sydney felt her heart break as she took Klank's hand. A second later, she was crying out as electricity flowed through her body. "Do not double cross the Master, or you won't live to regret it."

"HANDS OFF!" a voice ordered right before two shots were fired. Klank was knocked away from Sydney, who managed to look up and see Sky and Kat standing in the door to the academy, both with blasters held up, ready to fire again.

"Until a later date, Pink Ranger!" Klank gasped before disappearing.

Sky and Kat rushed to Syd's side, each looking mildly frantic. "You ok?" Sky asked, kneeling next to her, his hands cupping her cheeks while his heart rate came down from panicked to steady.

Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't tell Sky the deal she'd just made with Klank, he'd never understand. She could only nod and blink back the tears, making it seem that Klank had scared and hurt her more than they'd seen.

"Let's get her to the infirmary," Kat murmured. The feline had a suspicion Sydney wasn't telling them everything but do to lack of evidence she didn't push the subject.

--

"What did he say?" Nova asked her friend, once Sydney was settled back in Sky's room.

Sydney was silent, her eyes blankly staring at her lap. She'd heard Nova's question, but she was debating telling the young girl her plan. She didn't need the others finding out before she could set everything into motion. The less people who knew, the less likely it was to fail.

"Syd, talk to me, please!" Nova begged, fear welling inside her. The little girl had to take several deep breaths when she felt something inside her spark to life.

Sydney's resolve finally crumbled under the passionate plea. "I made a deal with him."

Nova's eyes widened, her gaze shifting to Sydney's face as shock registered. She could scarcely believe she'd just heard Sydney say she'd made a deal with their enemy. "What kind of deal?" she choked out, her voice cracking.

The Pink Ranger looked up and felt the hurt from Nova's expression radiate through her. "They'll make the voices in my head go away, if I hand over Z, Cruger, Jack and Sky."

The young girl looked appalled and angered. "You can't be serious!"

Syd pinned Nova with a glare. "I made the deal, and came up with a plan."

"What?"

"It'll be easier if all of us are with Bridge when we try to save him."

Nova seemed to stop short after hearing Syd's plan – for the first time since the conversation started, the Pink Ranger was actually making sense. "You're not going to tell them, are you?"

"No. They've got to make it realistic, in order for Klank and his master to believe it and not question my loyalty or motives."

"I'll help."

Sydney shook her head. "No, Nova. I want you to make me a promise. You'll only get involved if things start going wrong. Promise me."

The little girl wanted to protest but didn't. She merely nodded her head, agreeing with her friend's plan.

--

"Is she alright?" Anubis asked as he and Sky walked around the Academy, discussing the events of the day.

Sky sighed. "She says she is, but I'm doubtful. She won't tell me what happened."

"She's having trouble adjusting," Anubis' words sounded more like comment then question.

"Sir, she's only been here two days, and look what's happened. No one in her position would be adjusting well," Sky started.

The big blue dog nodded. "Give her time, Sky. She'll get her memories back, and we'll be back to normal too."

"I hope so. Z's had to be sedated again, Nova's hardly saying anything, Kat and I have been loosing sleep, Boom's taking on more duties than I want him too, and everyone around us is feeling it."

Anubis gave him a look. "Welcome to the wonderful world of leading SPD."

--

Boom watched with wide eyes as Sydney tip toed around the lab, taking in all the gadgets and gizmos he and Kat had created in her absence. She seemed fascinated by everything, and yet, reluctant to ask questions.

"Syd?"

The blonde man winced when she jumped, her eyes round and wide. "Yeah?"

"Can I help you find something?"

She shook her head. "No, Boom, I'm...I'm just trying to get my memories back. I can't seem to jog any of them."

Boom swallowed hard and felt his heart crack at the expression on her face. She looked so vulnerable and tired of not feeling any recognition. Grinning, Boom thought of something that might help. "I might be able to help. Come with me," he suggested, holding out his hand to her. Gingerly, Sydney took it and was surprised when he pulled her out of the lab and down the hallway.

The Pink Ranger looked perplexed as they stopped just in front of the library. Boom just grinned at her and pulled her inside. "When you were a Ranger, we recorded every battle that you were involved with, from each of your perspectives. Maybe if you sit down and watch them, they'll help bring back some of your missing memories."

"It's worth a shot. Thanks Boom."

"You're welcome. Here, I'll pull them up, you just hit this button and enter your clearance code, which is pink angel, by the way, and it'll give you access to all the files from your time as a cadet and Ranger."

Sydney nodded and smiled, feeling like this might just be the breakthrough she needed. Boom sat with her through the first few battles on video, pointing out what had been happening around the academy at the time. After the fifth one, he left her alone to watch the footage while he went to speak with Sky and Kat.

--

"Well?"

"She's agreed to hand over her teammates and commander, Master."

The creature on the large throne-looking chair narrowed his eyes at Klank. "Really? We shall see, Klank. I know from past experience, Rangers can be tricky, and so do you."

"Sir, she'll do anything for peace and quiet!" Klank argued, then moved back several paces as his Master stood.

"That may be true, in most cases. You, however, have limited experience with her kind. Pink Rangers, when present, have always been considered the heart and soul of a Ranger team. Miss Drew is certainly the center of this team, they will do anything to protect her."

"And when they find out she made a deal with us?"

"They'll forgive her. It will never have occurred to them that she made the deal for her own selfish needs," he hissed. "Now, how goes our prisoner?"

"We've confined him to a solitary room, with no contact with anyone. Our plan is to throw him into the dungeons once he's comfortable enough not having felt anything from anyone."

A most evil smile appeared on the Master's face. "Sensory overload for the SPD Psychic. Good, proceed as planned. And Klank?"

"Yes sir?"

"I want our other little escapee as well. She knows too much."

"Yes sir."


	9. Chapter 8: And Then There Were Two

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 8:** _And Then There Were Two_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** March 5, 2006

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** M – changed for Adult Themed Situation.

**AN:** So sorry! But hey, look, two updates in like three days!

**Dedication:** To my "little sister" – hope this makes you feel better, and you know I had to leave it in another cliff hanger, don't ya? And yes, you're gonna get your moments.

--

Sky blinked rapidly when he walked into his quarters and found Nova sitting on the couch, a coloring book in her lap and crayons and markers spread out over the coffee table in front of her. "Nova?"

"Hi Sky," Nova grinned up at him, before she turned her attention back to her picture.

"Nova, didn't Z and Bridge give you your own room?" Sky asked, wincing as he thought of his missing best friend. Bridge was still very much a sore subject with any of them.

"Yes, but I was with Sydney a little while ago, before she went to take a shower."

The base Commander nodded. "And where is Syd now?" Sky asked, unzipping his uniform jacket and shrugging out of it.

"Still in the shower," Nova grinned, watching Sky nod again and head back toward the bathroom. Knowing the new couple needed some alone time, Nova packed up her coloring utensils and books and scurried out of Sky's quarters toward her own.

--

Sydney groaned as the hot water sluiced down her body, carefully relieving the knots and tension in her shoulders and back. She'd spent most of the night watching the taped battles Boom had shown her, and then had allowed Z to beat on her during their last minute morning training session. Admittedly, she wasn't anywhere near being back to normal, so she had no skills save for the instinctual ones, when it came to fighting. So Z had had more than a slight advantage. Not to mention Z was raging about Bridge. It seemed the former Yellow Ranger had gone from hysterical to grieving to down right pissed off.

The former Pink Ranger was so immersed in her shower, she never heard the door to the bathroom open, or the shower door slid open, revealing Sky, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Sky stood there grinning at her, enjoying watching her when she didn't know he was there. Carefully, Sky stripped off his shirt, then his pants and boxers before tossing them on the floor over near the hamper. Turning back to the shower, he carefully stepped in, quietly shut the door, and opened his mouth. "You know the first sign of going crazy is when you start talking to yourself."

"SCHUYLER!" Syd screeched, spinning around and nearly falling. Sky was quick to catch her before she landed on her behind on the floor or split her head open on the facet controls.

"Careful," Sky huffed, having had the crap scared out of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"God, don't do that to me!" Sydney whined, slapping his chest weakly before moving into the shelter of his arms when he tugged on her hand. She couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of his body wrapped around her.

For a second, Sydney wondered how much longer she'd be able to seek the safe haven she had in Sky's arms. She knew that once he discovered that she'd made a deal with Klank, he'd be beyond upset, he'd feel betrayed and hurt. She could only hope that he'd understand, in the end, why she'd made the deal and gone with her plan.

"Sydney?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking up at him. She was embarrassed, knowing he'd asked her something and she hadn't heard him.

"Would you like to go out for dinner? I need to get out of the base for a while, and right now, I just want to spend time with you," Sky told her softly, kissing her forehead.

Sydney smiled, pushing thoughts of what was to come to the back of her mind. "I'd love that. I need to finish showering and then get dressed. How fancy do I need to dress?"

"A nice, casual dress should do, provided you bought one."

"I have one you may enjoy. Go get dressed," she giggled, pushing on his chest.

"What? I can't share the shower with you?" he teasingly asked.

"No, cause then we'll never get dressed!"

--

"Oh wow!" Sky muttered when Sydney stepped off the escalator in the lobby. They'd gotten out of the shower together, and while Syd had been in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup, Sky had gotten called to the Command Center for an update on the status of finding Bridge. Now they were both ready to go on their first official date and Sydney had certainly managed to take his breath away.

"You like it?" Sydney softly asked his opinion. She wore a beautiful dress that came to mid thigh. It was silky black, and had a light pink floral design woven into it that was barely visible. She'd curled her mane of blonde hair and had it pulled back from her face with pearl combs. Because of the strappy black sandals she wore, she was just tall enough to reach Sky's mouth with hers without standing on tip toes.

"I love it. You look gorgeous," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you ready?"

Sydney nodded and wove her arm through his as Sky led her out to a beautiful black convertible in front of the academy. "I'm starving! Z had me training with her for a good portion of the morning and we skipped lunch!" she giggled.

Sky just grinned. "Well, we're gonna go to what use to be your favorite place, if my spotty memory serves correct. Hopefully, it'll jog some of your own memories."

Carefully, Sky helped her into his car before rounding the front and getting in behind the wheel. "Boom tried last night, it didn't work."

"I know, he told me this morning. Nothing seemed familiar?" Sky asked as he pulled out of the academy's drive and onto the street.

Sydney shook he head, her facial expression darkening. "No. I mean, you guys seem familiar, but I also know that's because I'm use to you now. I hate this!" she cried softly, despair filling her. "I feel hollow, and I want it to go away! I just want to be normal again! I just want to be me again!"

Sky gave her a look when he stopped at a red light. "Sweetheart, don't force it. In time, it'll come."

"I want my life back Sky!" she cried, turning her face to the window to hide the tears in her eyes. She felt like all she'd done over the last two weeks was cry.

"I'll come back, Babe, just give it time. Besides, I kinda like having a blank slate with you so I can make you fall in love with me without past transgressions biting me in the butt," Sky teased, taking her hand.

Sydney turned her attention to him as he began to drive. "I've loved you despite you being an ass," Syd muttered, causing both of them to start.

"Excuse me?" Sky demanded, shooting her a look.

"I loved you, Sky, when we were teammates," Syd whispered, then realized what was happening. "I just…"

Sky couldn't help the grin that erupted on his face. "Had a memory come back, huh?"

She could only nod and look astonished. "I remember...loving you, falling in love with you. I remember being terrified...Wootox, Dru..."

Sky squeezed her hand when she went quiet, her eyes closing as memories swamped her. "Sydney?"

"I don't just remembering watching the battles last night, Sky. I remember other things."

"Like?"

"You and me in the park looking for Merlock."

Sky tensed at her words. He remembered all of that too, but for different reasons. It was the end of one phase of his life and the start of another. "Sky?"

"Sorry," he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips. They were both quiet until Sky pulled the car into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Italian?" Syd grinned. "Spaghetti sounds good."

Sky grinned. "I thought so. Come on," he whispered as they both got out and headed into the building.

--

"Anubis?" Jack called out. He, Z and Doggie were standing in the park, looking around in confusion.

"Why did you call me here, Jack?" Doggie asked, slightly angered that he'd had to rush out here because the cadet had said the message was urgent.

Jack and Z both looked confused. "I didn't call you. We were at dinner when a cadet called and said you needed us," Jack told him.

It took the trio about three seconds to realize they'd been setup. "You Rangers are so gullible!" a voice cackled and echoed through the deserted park.

Jack and Z went into defensive stances while Doggie reigned in his anger and put his hand to his side, only to discover the Shadow Saber wasn't there.

"Show yourself!" Doggie growled.

"But of course, Commander!"

The three tensed when they saw Klank emerge from behind a tree, as well as several dozen cogs emerge from various hiding spots. "You!" Doggie's fury was barely contained as he glared at Klank.

"Me? Genera? How do you like the deal your dear Sydney made with my Master?" Klank taunted.

"What deal?" Z demanded to know, clearly confused.

"You three, your green teammate, and Commander Tate, in exchange for peace of mind and no more voices in her head," Klank informed them, watching them glared at him.

The two former Rangers and the head General of SPD looked stricken. "NO! I refused to believe you! Syd wouldn't do that to us!" Z all but screamed at him.

"So says you," Klank laughed, before pulling out a recorder and playing a recording of Syd making the deal with him.

Z felt a fresh round of tears well while Anubis and Jack grew angry. "How could she do that to us?" Jack muttered, shaking his head, trying to come to terms with the undisputable evidence.

Doggie kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself. There had been something in the tone and pitch of Sydney's voice that made him stop. 'She's got something in mind other than this' he thought, relief washing over him.

Z gasped in shock as Klank pointed a weapon at the three of them. "Say goodnight, Rangers!" Jack moved to kick the gun from Klank's hand, but the robot villain fired, causing the three to disappear from sight.

"And then there were two."

--

Sydney sighed happily. She and Sky were at the beach, laying on a blanket, arms wrapped around each other while they watched the stars above them and listened to the waves.

After dinner, they'd taken a drive around New Tech and had ended up at the beach, which was closed, but because Sky had his SPD badge with him, they were pretty sure they could get out of any trouble.

They had walked for a while, before picking a spot and laying down the blanket. They had talked about anything that came to mind, with Sydney asking him a lot of questions about his family. When they got on the subject of his father, Sydney seemed to know more than she would have previously, which meant to Sky that she was remembering more and more of her life from before, especially in terms of his part in her life.

After their talk, they'd fallen into a peaceful silence and one tiny, well meaning kiss on the lips led to them ending up on their sides, making out, before their current location cooled their passion, leaving it simmering under a blanket of calm and contentment.

"I love you," Sky murmured.

Sydney grinned up at him. "I love you too," she gave back, tilting her head up and sighing when his lips covered hers, their tongues slowly peeping out to tease each other.

Sky was just starting to roll her over on her back, so he could tower over her, when his morpher began to chime. "Damn!" Sky hissed, sitting up and reaching into his pocket for the device. "Tate here!" Sky grumbled.

"Return to base. Doggie, Z and Jack have disappeared from our scanners."

Sky and Syd scrambled to their feet and raced for Sky's car.


	10. Chapter 9: Unbreak My Heart

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 9:** _Un-break My Heart_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** March 8, 2006

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** M – changed for Adult Themed Situation.

**AN:** I've been accused of making anything that can happen, happen to Sydney._**- -looks to Etcetera Kit and smiles- -**_ I have to say, I saw so much potential in her, and she could have been so much more complex than they made her. Not to mention, she's one of my favorite Pink Rangers. So I just want to say, I'm sorry for that, but I love Syd, and I want to see her grow and mature, and this is the only way I know how.

--

The first thing he noticed was his head hurt like the dickens. He felt groggy, sore, and he was hungry. 'Buttery toast, I want buttery toast' he thought, sitting up. 'And I want Z. Where is she?' When he finally managed to open his eyes, Bridge Carson felt his world crumble.

He was inside a cell.

'Since when did I get sent to prison?' he asked himself, rubbing his temple. As he touched his own skin, he felt the memories come back. There had been a fight at New Tech Mall. He'd been trying to protect the others. Then the goons had show up.

"Great. I have no clue where I am."

"I'll tell you where you are, Green Ranger!" a voice boomed, causing Bridge to wince, his headache throbbing at his temples. "You're my guest, until the rest of your rotten little Ranger friends are brought here, courtesy of the little Pink wench who took off with my prized possession. Once Klank has done his job, I'll do what Gruumm could not, destroy the Rangers of Space Patrol Delta."

Bridge's eyes widened when he saw the figure standing in front of the bars of his cell. "You…you're…you're Master Vile!" Bridge gasped.

"Indeed I am. Enjoy your stay, Green Ranger!" Vile laughed, his voice echoing down the halls as he swept from his place in front of Bridge's cell.

"Oh, that's so not good," Bridge muttered, leaning his head back against the wall.

--

"Kat! Status report!" Sky called out as he and Syd sprinted into the Command Center. The current Rangers, Boom, and Kat were busy at consoles stationed throughout the room, each furiously typing to find their missing friends. Ally was standing in the corner, rocking her fussy son anxiously, while Isinia stood with her, trying to remain calm.

"They're morphers just suddenly disappeared!" Kat hissed angrily, switching consoles. "It was just like when Merlock took all of you, the signals just up and disappeared. I can't get a fix on anything."

Sky's face was void, his feelings boiling underneath the surface. His mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to understand what had happened. "Where were they last?"

"The park, near the fountains," Boom responded, his voice grave.

Sydney stood at the entrance to the room and watched as the scene unfolded in front of her, only there were other scenes, dozens of them, from countless battles, that were overlapping the present. She realized with startling clarity she'd never seen Kat loose her cool, or Boom sound so serious. It took the former Pink Ranger about five seconds to realize memories she thought lost were startling to filter back in.

"Damn it!" Marie yelled, kicking one of the consoles near her.

Without a second thought, Sydney walked to her, gently pushing her away from the computer, before she began to let her fingers follow her brain's subconscious lead. Marie watched in shock as Sydney suddenly pulled up whatever it was that had failed in her search and had it, and a dozen other things, up and running in a matter of seconds.

Isinia was the first, other than Marie herself, to notice that Sydney suddenly seemed completely comfortable and competent in the Command Center. The others weren't far behind when Sydney moved to the spot next to Boom and brought up the SPD mainframe.

"Syd, what are you doing?" Boom asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Routing extra power from the main computers to their morphers," Sydney mumbled. "If I can get just the right amount of power through to them, I should be able to activate the tracking devices, or at the very least, find the SWAT program and go from there."

The Rangers stood back with Isinia and Ally and watched as Kat, Boom, Sky and Syd worked in tandem with the computer. Seconds ticked by, the only sound in the room fingers flying over the keys of the computers. No one dared move or breath, praying intensely that Sydney's plan would work.

"GOT IT!" Syd cried, looking up as the holo-computer started up, displaying a map of New Tech City. "They're in a cave, near the beach."

"Rangers, GO!" Sky commanded, the five doing as they were told.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

--

"Bridge!" Jack all but laughed as the guards dumped the trio into Bridge's cell.

"Jack! Commander!" Bridge called out and then fell silent when he saw Z, unconscious, in Doggie's arms.

The big blue dog carefully handed Bridge his wife's limp body and stepped back. Both he and Jack watched the former Green Ranger cradle his wife close, his lips brushing against her temple. "Z, Sweetheart," Bridge murmured, settling on the floor with her in his lap.

"Bridge, are you ok?" Doggie asked, crouching next to his former charge.

Bridge grinned. "Other than a massive headache, I'm good. What happened to you three?" Bridge asked.

The former Green Ranger looked startled when Jack swore. "Syd is what happened to us!" Jack growled. "She betrayed all of us, Bridge! Made a deal with that walking tin can, for us and Sky!" Bridge's face remained neutral. He could see Doggie's passive look, could feel Jack's emotions bouncing around, before he dug deep and tried to feel Sydney and Sky.

"Jack, I'm sure its some misunderstanding. Sydney would never betray us!"

"We heard the tape of her making the deal," Jack spat as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Sir?"

Doggie looked into Bridge's eyes and let his own say what he thought. A slight nod acknowledged the big blue dog's thoughts before the former Green Ranger turned his attention back to his still unconscious wife.

Carefully, Bridge attempted to wake her by linking their minds. "Z, Sweetheart," Bridge murmured again, kissing her, trying to physically and mentally nudge her into consciousness.

"Bridge…" her sleepy voice responded. "I miss you."

Bridge just grinned. "Open your eyes, Z, I'm right here."

Slowly, Z's eyes fluttered open, her mouth dropped, and a strangled sob came out when she realized her husband was really holding her. "BRIDGE!" Like a shot, Z was sitting up, her arms around him, while she buried her face in his neck.

"Shh, Z, it's ok," Bridge murmured in reassurance, his lips caressing her face before he settled them over hers.

Jack and Doggie smiled at each other, watching their friends' reunion. "He's going to flip when he realizes Syd betrayed us," Jack muttered, just loud enough for Doggie to hear.

"All will work out, Jack; you just need to have faith."

Jack shot Doggie a look that spoke volumes. "You know something, don't you."

"I have a hunch." Jack just nodded, knowing his former Commander would tell them all in due time.

--

Sydney watched him like a hawk. He was sitting at one of the consoles, monitoring his Rangers, who were searching for the missing trio of their friends. She knew Klank had taken Jack, Z and Anubis. There was no other explanation but that. 'Can I really pull this off?' she thought for the millionth time. As she thought it, the consequences fell over her like rain; she knew she'd loose their love and friendship over this, of that she had no doubt, but she just hoped she could make sure they survived long enough after she died to know she'd loved them more than she could say, even without all her memories back.

"Commander."

"Go ahead Nick."

"Sir, you and Ms. Drew better come see this."

The former Rangers shot each other a look before bounding to their feet. "We're on our way!" Sky called even as he and Syd were streaking out the door.

--

Jack tried phasing through the walls and couldn't. Bridge tried to use his powers against the guards, but found them all to be robots, and there for not susceptible to him.

"This sucks," Jack grumbled. Doggie was pacing in front of him, quiet as always. Bridge and Z were huddled together, the former Green Ranger cradling his wife against his chest. Jack could see a physical difference in Z with Bridge holding her. Jack had never fully realized how much Bridge and Z depended on each other until now.

"Patience, Jack," Doggie told him. "Sky and Sydney will find us."

"You mean Sky's gonna end up in here with us while Syd goes on with her life?"

"No. Sky and Sydney will find us."

--

"Hey Nova!"

Turning, the little girl in question smiled when she saw Sam racing toward her. Sam stopped just in front of her, smiling wildly and only slightly out of breath. "What can I do for you, Sam?"

"Kat wants to see us in the lab, pronto."

Nova looked startled. She'd only been to the lab one time since she'd come to Earth. "Ok." She was even more surprised when Sam took her hand and started pulling her down the hallway.

When the pair burst through the door to the lab, Kat was waiting for them, and wasn't the least surprised to see them out of breath. "Nova, come here," Kat beckoned, gesturing to the chair. Sam helped her climb up onto it before standing next to her.

"Dr. Manx?"

Kat smiled. Despite all the madness going on around them, she'd been running a database search on Nova, trying to figure out who she was. "I've found out who you are."

"You have?"

Kat nodded. "Your parents weren't at SPD, per say, but they've been associated with us. It seems your real name is Melody McKnight."

"No way!" Sam muttered. He remembered hearing all about the Dino Thunder Rangers. If Kat was right, Nova was the daughter of Dino Thunder's Red Ranger, Conner McKnight.

"Yes way," Kat laughed. "You're the daughter of Conner and Kira McKnight, the Dino Thunder Red and Yellow Rangers."

"Oh wow," Nova whispered, shocked.

The feline scientist let the two younger members of SPD regain their composure before she continued. "There's more. I think I found out why Klank's master wants you so bad."

"Why?" Nova asked nervously. She'd worked extremely hard to keep her secret since coming to S.P.D.

"You've got powers, don't you?"

Sam reached over and hugged her to him while she nodded, then started to cry. "They nicknamed me Nova, because I can create bursts of energy with my hands."

"Nova, honey, I'm not mad. I would have kept it a secret too if I'd been you. I'm going to need your help, both of you."

"Ok."

"We're down a few Rangers, Syd and Sky are going to need you both to help them. I believe you're ready for what I have for you."

The two youngsters looked confused. "Huh?"

Kat smiled and moved to grab the case next to her, opening it and showing its contents to them. "Therese are the Omega and Nova Ranger morphers."

Nova blinked while Sam laughed. Contrary to popular belief, he had his future self had run into each other several times during Omega's trip back five years before. "Me? A Ranger?"

Kat nodded. "Five years ago, your future self came back to save Sam's future self, who was here helping us defeat Gruumm." Kat knew Sam and Omega had met, so she felt no need to skirt the issue. "Since then, I've been working to develop the morphers you two carried with you."

"You've succeeded, haven't you?" Sam asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

"The prototypes are ready. Are you two willing to take them?"

Nova and Sam shared a look before nodding. Kat carefully took the morphers out and handed them to their respective owners. "Good luck, and be careful."

The two of them slipped their morphers on their wrists and smiled. "So now what?"

"You'll wait until you're needed, which is going to be soon."

--

"You seem awfully quiet," Sam started. He had Nova had left Kat's lab ten minutes ago and were now sitting in the common room.

Nova was debating on what to tell him. The weight of the morpher at her wrist reminded her of the weight on her heart. "Sam, I have something to tell you, but you can't tell anyone else."

"What?" Sam asked, looking over at her.

She seemed disturbed to Sam. "Sydney made a deal with that walking tin can Klank."

The red-headed teen looked angry and confused. "WHAT?"

"She made a deal with Klank; Commander Tate, General Cruger, and Bridge, Z and Jack in exchange for Klank reversing whatever he did to her on the planet they rescued us from."

"She's a traitor!" Sam seemed to bellow.

"SHH!" Nova hissed. "There's more." When Sam remained silent, she continued. "She's got a plan. She told me it would be easier to save Bridge if they were all together. She's planning to save them, all of them, even if means giving up her own life. You didn't see her when she told me Sam, she looked...broken."

Sam looked startled, both by Syd's plan and Nova's depth of reading Syd's emotions and feelings. "That actually makes some sense. But how's she going to do that when she doesn't even remember how to be a Ranger?"

"She's remembering, slowly. Sam, Sky's the only one left; we're going to have to help her. He's never going to calm down long enough to understand her reasoning once he finds out."

The newest edition of the Ranger family sighed, knowing how true his partner's words were. "He's going to feel she betrayed him."

"I know."

"Then I guess we'll have to make sure her plan works, won't we?" They just grinned at each other and nodded.

--

Nick was the only one of the five Rangers brave enough to approach Sky and Syd when they arrived at the beach. The Red Ranger handed Sky the note he'd found as well as the four morphers that had been with it.

Quickly, Sky read the note then handed it to Sydney.

Four down, one to go. Thank you, Pink Ranger.

When Sydney looked up, Sky was looking at her curiously. Swallowing hard, she held his gaze before turning and walking back to the jeep. "Back to base!" Sky ordered, his voice level and hard as nails.

--

The ride in the jeep was quiet, and tense. Sydney stared straight ahead and said nothing. Sky's face was blank, his eyes focused on the road. His anger and confusion boiled inside him. "Are you going to explain that note to me now?" Sky demanded.

"What do you want me to say?"

His jaw tightened, the muscles ticking in response. "What did it mean, Sydney?"

She blinked back the tears stinging her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can explain, but you're not going to like the explanation."

The moment she said it, Sky's heart broke all over again. "Why?"

Knowing he needed to believe she'd betrayed him, Sydney proceeded to breath both their hearts. "I made a deal with Klank, which now that it's in motion, cannot be stopped."

Sky's nostrils flared as he stopped the jeep suddenly. "What did you just say?"

"In exchange for my former teammates and Commander, Klank's master will reverse what his machine did to me."

"TRAITOR!" Sky screamed at her. From the corner of her eye, Sydney watched him fall apart and knew she'd just destroyed them both. He stared at her, his eyes full of tears and hatred and Sydney felt the bile rise in her throat. 'One day, when this is all over, I hope you understand why, my love,' she thought wincing when Sky called the base to ready a cell for her.

"When we get back, I'm taking you to a cell. You can sit in it and rot for what you've done. You came back, you let me love you, you let me make love to you, and all this time you've been secretly dancing with the devil!"

Syd swallowed and nodded. "Fair enough, if you can catch me!"

Before Sky could react, she was out of the jeep and out of sight. All that remained was her morpher, sitting on the seat where she'd been. "SYDNEY!"

--

Nova and Sam winced when they heard Sky screaming in his office. News of Syd's betrayal had spread throughout the base quickly upon Sky's call during his drive back. When Sky had finally arrived, he'd locked himself in his office to rage.

"What are we gonna do?" Nova whispered to Sam.

Sam looked thoughtful. "We're going to find Sydney. Klank's bound to find her after he takes Sky."

Nodding, the pair ran from outside Sky's door and headed for the academy's entrance, unsure of what lay before them.


	11. Chapter 10: SPD Emergency

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 10:** _SPD Emergency_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** March 11, 2006

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** M – changed for Adult Themed Situation.

**AN:** More heartbreak for our heroes, heartbreak some of them may not take well. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I appreciate the support! The scenes with Sky in his room were inspired by the Keith Urban song "Tonight I Wanna Cry".

--

The radio was playing softly as he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He'd finally calmed down from his rage after returning to the base following Sydney's disappearance. He'd screamed, he'd hollered, he'd cursed, but he'd done so in the privacy of his quarters. Kat and Isinia had sent him directly to his room once he'd explained what had happened.

The song playing spoke volumes of how he was feeling at the moment. It was an old song, by an artist named Keith Urban. It was a very sad love song, but each word in it struck a cord with him in a way he'd never wanted to feel.

He looked around the room and all he saw was her; pictures of the team, where she was smiling widely; her clothes were scattered here and there; her scent hid in crevices and hung to every thing in the room. What had happened? Where had his Sydney gone? Had she ever really returned from M-51 or had this whole situation been one big front?

For as long as he lived, Sky knew he'd never forget the moment she'd looked at him so calmly and explained what she'd done. He'd never forget the ache; the muscles in his stomach had tightened, he'd suddenly found himself out of breath, and his throat had felt clogged. Nor would he ever get the image of her disappearing from the jeep from his mind. Was he destined to lose all the people he loved most?

He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to rub over his chest, where he could feel a tightening from just thinking about what had happened. His life had fallen apart when she'd suddenly disappeared, and then just as suddenly, she'd reappeared, and now, it felt like the support pillars of his life were falling down around him.

Tears slowly and steadily tracked down his cheeks and into his hairline. He didn't even bother brushing them away. For the first time in a long time, Sky Tate just wanted to wallow in self pity.

'You need rest, some food, and a hot shower before you start trying to think this over.'

Isinia's words came back to him, making him sigh. Reaching up, he wiped the remnants of his tears from his face and pushed his body into a sitting position. "Since I know I won't be able to sleep, and I'm sure as hell not hungry, let's try option number three - the shower."

--

She was amazed that she had slipped into the academy undetected. She was also mildly surprised that Sky hadn't issued a warrant for her arrest yet, but she figured that probably had to do with the fact that he had more important things, like finding the others and keeping the city safe, on his mind.

She could hear the cadets talking and gossiping around her as she made her way to a maintenance console in the corner. The base was still on high alert with everyone looking for Anubis, Z, and Jack and with her having gone AWOL on them. 'Sky's next' she thought, and closed her eyes as the ache spread throughout her, causing her chest to tighten up and the tears to sting her eyes. 'Not now. Thinking about him is a distraction I don't need.'

In the four hours between jumping out of the jeep and now, Sydney had had a torrent of memories wash over her, like the rain during a spring storm. Among those now recovered memories were some of what had happened in her five year absence from New Tech City.

Carefully, Sydney managed to bypass the security on the console she was at and quickly found Sky's location, so that she could avoid him at all costs. 'Wonderful, he's in the shower' she thought sourly, vividly remembering the shower they'd shared earlier in the day. She knew her task had just doubled in difficulty. What she needed was in her bag, the one they'd found on her crashed shuttle. Said back was in Sky's room near the foot of his bed. Deciding that getting it while he was in the room ran too much of a chance of being discovered, Sydney moved until she was in a corner away from the console, so she could rest and wait for the foot traffic in front of her to die down.

"I can't believe we could find her," Sam muttered crossly as he and Nova happened to stop right in front of where Sydney was hiding.

"We've got to find her! I'm afraid, Sam, of what'll happen to the others if Sydney's plan doesn't work!" Nova cried, tears actually pooling in her eyes.

Sam nodded and carefully put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her to his side, hugging her tightly. "Look, we're going to find her. And it's not like her plan won't work. We already know she didn't tell Sky what was really going on, not with the way he reacted when he returned to base."

"Nova!"

The pair swung around and stared in wonder when they saw their missing Pink Ranger huddled in the dark corner. "Sydney?" Sam asked even as he and Nova looked around to make sure no one was watching them. They carefully crawled into the corner with her.

"Shh! I need you two to do me a favor. Look, I know you could march right into the Command Center and tell Sky, but I'm asking you to trust me."

"What do you want us to do, Sydney?" Nova softly responded.

"There's a small silver device in my bag in Sky's room, the bag they found on my crashed shuttle. I need you to get it for me."

"What is it?" Sam questioned.

"My Phoenix morpher. I left the other in Sky's jeep."

The two kids looked at her in confusion. "Phoenix Morpher?"

Sydney sighed and nodded. "I was apart of a special assault team investigating the M-51 Galaxy. I was assigned the codename Phoenix and given the Pink Ranger morpher to go with," she filled them in, smiling sadly. "If I'm going to take out Master Vile and his army, I need my morpher. Without it, I won't be able to use my new powers, or save the others."

Sam and Nova shared looks with each other, before nodding in agreement. "Wait here. We'll be back in ten minutes."

"Hurry you two!" Syd urged them. 'I can't believe she told him, but I'm glad someone's with her if I can't be' Syd thought of Nova, and Sam.

--

Sam waited in the hallway outside Sky's quarters while Nova darted inside. She was thankful she could still hear the shower running, it meant Sky would be occupied long enough for her to get what she'd come for. Quietly, she made her way to Syd's bag and found what she was looking for. Sighing in relief, she grabbed the morpher and started to leave.

"Can I help you with something, Nova?"

At the sound of his voice, Nova winced and turned around. She found Sky standing before her, wearing nothing but a towel, still dripping wet from his shower. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and he was glaring at her.

"No Commander."

"Then what are you doing in here?" Sky all but demanded. Looking at her hurt, because she reminded him of Sydney, not in a physical sense, but in the sense that she'd been with Sydney since this nightmare had begun.

Lip quivering and eyes filled with anger, Nova lifted her chin defiantly. "I was getting something from Sydney's bag."

"What?"

"None of your business, Sky, it's mine and I wanted it back."

Sky glared at her a few seconds more before he noticed the tears clinging to her lashes, and let his face soften. "I'm sorry, Nova. She tricked all of us, not just me," Sky murmured, lowering his gaze from her face.

"You never really loved her, did you?" Nova demanded to know suddenly, watching Sky's face scrunch up. She was trying to make sense of why he was acting like this toward Sydney, why he hadn't already figured it out all. The only conclusion she could come up with was that he didn't love Sydney, because if he had, he'd have known better.

"Excuse me?"

"You never loved her, did you? If you loved her, you'd have figured all of this out. You'd have known she was lying to you!" Nova started to cry, her voice rising in pitch, becoming almost a scream worthy of her mother's Dino Power. "She did all of this because she wants to save Bridge. She made the deal with Klank so all of you could be together when you saved Bridge and destroyed Master Vile!"

"What?"

"Do you think she liked hurting herself, liked lying to all of you? She never wanted to keep it from you, but she knew it was the only way!"

Sky's face seemed paralyzed with fear and slowly taking on a hurt expression. Sydney had tricked them into believing she'd turned against them? But the question was why?

"Why?"

Nova shook her head, her chest heaving as she tried to stop crying. She was acting like a baby, and knew that for Sky to start truly understanding, she'd have to explain it to him. "It has to be believable, when Klank takes you, or they'll kill her, and the others."

Sky could only stare at her. He didn't even react when Nova turned and sprinted out of the room, he just stared at the spot where she had been, turning the new information around in his head.

"What took you so long?" Sam demanded as the pair went running down the hallway.

Nova winced. "Don't tell Sydney, but I told Sky."

"NOVA!" Sam hissed as they continued to head for Syd's hiding place.

--

"Jack, give it up!" Z barked lowly at her 'brother'. Jack rubbed his forehead and sat down. He'd been trying for hours to phase through the walls of their cell, with no success.

"This sucks," Jack pouted.

"I'm sorry, forgive my manners, Rangers. I should have provided entertainment for you during your last hours alive."

All eyes turned toward the bars of their cell, where Master Vile appeared in the hallway. He looked infinitely pleased with himself, and wasn't about to let the opportunity to torment the Rangers pass him by.

"VILE!" Doggie's voice was low and harsh.

"Anubis Cruger, famed head of SPD. I shall enjoy destroying everything you've worked so hard to create!" Vile laughed.

"My Rangers will stop you."

"You mean Tate and Drew? I think not. They can't even stand the sight of one another now, and I have my machine and Klank to thank for that. Not to mention my secret weapons waiting in the wings."

"What does that mean?" Z wanted to know.

Master Vile seemed to smile. "It means, my dear Yellow Ranger, that Ms. Drew has made a deal with the devil, one she plans to go back on, thinking she can save you. What she doesn't know is that I know all about her plans, and have ensured my own will nullify her feeble attempt to save you.

"No!" Z uttered, her hand wrapping around Jack's forearm as the former Red Ranger started to move forward.

"Oh yes. I will accomplish what Gruumm couldn't – the destruction of the pathetic B Squad Rangers, and their esteemed leader, Anubis Cruger!" Master Vile laughed, before he turned and left the Rangers to absorb the new information.

"If Syd's planned this, does Sky know?" Jack asked Doggie.

"No. He'd have told all of us if she'd confided in him," Bridge interrupted.

"Oh Syd!" Z cried in despair.

--

The only sounds in the room were his grunts and groans and the click of weights being lifted and set back down on the bar. After his run in with Nova, Sky had decided that he needed to work off some of his anger and confusion. Since all of his friends and the love of his life were missing, the only thing he could think of was to go lift weights to clear his head.

"Well, well," a voice rang out, startling Sky.

"You!" Sky hissed, spotting Klank as he set the weight bar on its resting spot. Quickly, Sky took up a defensive stance facing Klank, who was staring at him quietly.

"Me. So, are you ready Commander? You know you're the last one left."

Sky glared. "If you think you're good enough, bring it. I'm more than ready for you, you tin can!"

"Say goodnight Tate!" Klank laughed cruelly, bringing up a laser and shooting it at Sky. In a matter of seconds, Sky disappeared in a blast of blue light, never having the time to react.

--

"RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Kat called over the intercom. The A Squad, Sam, and Nova raced into the room five minutes later, all out of breath and wide eyed.

"Dr. Manx, what's the emergency?" Nick demanded to know.

Kat's face was filled with fear and worry as she faced them. "Commander Tate's missing."


	12. Chapter 11: Rise Of The Phoenix

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 11:** _Rise Of The Phoenix_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** March 20, 2006

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** M – changed for Adult Themed Situation.  
**AN:** Thanks to EK for consenting to help me with a few things the last few chapters!

**Dedication:** To BV – you will not be disappointed with the epilogue, I promise. It may not be a fairy tale ending, but I think you'll love it when it comes.

--

"Excuse me?" Nick demanded.

Kat and Boom shared a look, the blonde nodding as Kat took a deep breath. "Commander Tate's morpher signal has disappeared, just like General Cruger, Lt. Carson, and Mr. Landors' did."

While the actual A Squad looked confused and distraught, Sam and Nova shared a look that only Boom and Kat caught. Sam nodded to Nova, who moved to whisper something in Boom's ear. "Dr. Manx, we need to have a small conference," Boom spoke just loud enough for Kat's ultra-sensitive ears to catch it. The feline nodded her head ever so subtly before turning her attention back to the Rangers.

"I want the five of you to go rest. You're going to need every last bit of energy you can get your hands on when we find the Commander and the others."

"But…!" Claudia attempted to argue, only to be silenced with a deadly glare from Kat.

"Now." The Rangers quickly saluted and hurried from the room, leaving Kat and Boom staring at Nova and Sam. "Alright you two, start explaining."

"Well, you see…" Sam started, looking sheepish as Nova stood next to him, her head bent, eyes on the floor.

--

Bridge's eyes snapped open, his brain registering the familiar sensation of his best friend's presence. Doggie, Jack and Z were all still sleeping, trying to conserve their energy. Bridge had been too, but feeling his friend's arrival left him wondering and worrying. Would Sydney really be able to come through for them?

The others were awake the second they heard the footsteps coming down the hall. They waited tensely as the cell doors were opened and a familiar figured was tossed in, looking bloody and bruised.

"SKY!"

"Master Vile had a little fun with the pathetic one," Klank laughed, slamming the cell door. "Rest, Rangers, tonight will be your last alive if my master has anything to say about it."

Once the robotic Scotsman was gone, the rangers and Doggie grouped around Sky. Z sat on the ground with him, his head in her lap. "Sky?" Doggie asked, kneeling next to his young friend.

"Syd…" The quartet shared looks, not knowing how to respond.

"Sky, she..." Jack started, watching his friend's eyes open, revealing blue eyes that looked a little hazy.

"She has to come for us, Nova said...plan...save Bridge," Sky managed before his body gave out on him and his head lulled to the side.

The others were left looking at each other, wondering about what Sky had been saying. "Ok, what does that mean?" Z asked, stroking a hand down Sky's cheek. Her other honorary older brother, besides Jack, was looking like death warmed over.

Jack shook his, not quite sure, while Bridge and Doggie shared looks. The two of them knew Syd and Sky well enough to know exactly what it meant. "It means Sydney really had a plan to save Bridge, one Sky either found out or knew about, and so did Nova. My guess is that, that plan is still going to be implemented, and hopefully soon," Doggie spoke in an even tone, making sure he caught eye contact with Bridge, Z and Jack.

"Look!" Bridge gasped, pointing to the small square box at Sky's side. Leaning forward, Bridge unclipped it and smiled. Apparently, Master Vile and his minions hadn't checked Sky very well; he was still carrying his morpher.

"Big mistake on their parts," Z grinned, watching smiles spread across the faces of each of her teammates.

"Now we formulate our own plan, and wait for Syd and the others."

--

The first place she went after Nova and Sam gave her back her morpher was the park, where so long ago she'd been able to be carefree and have fun with her friends and the man she loved. She saw it now as the best place for peace and quiet, and some time to think about her plan.

It wasn't sound by any means, with too many holes in it, but she hadn't had the luxury of having time to think it out properly before. Now she did. If what she could remember from her brief stay with Vile, the other members of her team would be housed together in one cell, just so Vile could visit whenever he wanted and gloat, just like he'd done to her and Nova.

For a moment, she knew what she was thinking was ludicrous, but it just might work. Nova had been in the care of Vile and his goons for months, maybe even years, before she'd been tossed in with her. If anyone knew how Vile thought, it would be Nova; for a ten year old, the girl was smarter then most people twice her age. If she could somehow sneak Nova with her, she might have a chance, but she knew it was also not the smartest of ideas. Nova was a child, an innocent; Syd didn't want to risk taking her and having something happen to her.

"SYDNEY!"

Looking up from where she sat on the small bridge over the pond, Syd saw Nova and Sam running toward her, RIC in tow. "What?" Sydney asked, alarmed by the looks on their faces.

"Sky's gone."

Surging to her feet, Sydney felt whatever calm she'd worked so hard for fade. The time to plan was over; the time to act was now. "Alright. Go back to SPD; you'll know if I'm successful when the others return." Sam raised an eyebrow while Nova looked down at her feet, the toe of her shoe digging into the dirt. "What?"

"We sorta told Dr. Manx about your plan," Nova told her, looking up at the Pink Ranger through her eyelashes.

"What?"

"She thinks it's a good plan, Syd," Sam defended their decision. "She wants you to come back to SPD, she and Boom are going to help. And we're going with."

"Oh, no, you're not. We'll go back to base, but you two are not going with me, it's too dangerous," Sydney argued.

Nova's tiny hand closed over Sydney's wrist, causing Syd to look down at her. The silver of the device strapped to Nova's wrist glinted in the sunlight. The Pink Ranger felt her heart stop when she realized that the device was a morpher, a very familiar looking morpher. "Nova, where did you get that?"

The little girl smiled up at her. "Dr. Manx gave it to me, it's the Nova Ranger Morpher prototype. Sam has Omega's. We're going with you."

Shaken, Sydney turned her gaze to Sam and found him holding up his wrist for her to see. Tears clouded Sydney's vision momentarily as she turned back to look at Nova. "When this is all over, I promise, we're going to find your family."

Nodding, Nova smiled. "Dr. Manx already did. My real name is Melody McKnight, the daughter of Conner McKnight and Kira Ford McKnight, the red and yellow Dino Thunder Rangers."

Sydney laughed. She couldn't help it. It made perfect sense now why Anubis and Kat hadn't known about Nova – she wasn't exactly in the same predicament as the rest of the B squad – her parents were former Power Rangers, just not former SPD personnel. "Come on, I'm sure Kat's waiting for us!"

--

Isinia sighed, walking at a steady pace toward the Command Center. Ally was in Jack's old quarters, tending to the baby. Isinia had just spent the last few hours consoling Jack's wife, trying to reassure her that Jack would be returned to her safely, all the while wondering exactly what was happening to SPD. News of Sydney's betrayal ran rampant throughout the base. Isinia didn't believe a word of it. She knew Sydney Drew well enough to know exactly what kind of person she was, despite her lack of memories of her life before her assignment to M-51.

She entered the Command Center unnoticed. There were B Level Officers at various stations, but that didn't surprise her. No, what surprised her was seeing the two figures locked in a tight hug near the holo-computer. She felt her own heartache flair, wishing her beloved was still with her, even as she smiled and felt happiness swell in her that two of her husband's oldest friends had found love in each other.

Boom stood tall, his head resting on top of the head of the woman he so obviously loved. Kat's face was turned into his neck, her arms around his waist, her eyes closed. One of Boom's hands was slowly rubbing Kat's back while the other cradled the back of her neck. Isinia could see their lips moving, and knew they were speaking to one another.

"Mrs. Cruger," Boom acknowledged, letting his arms slid away from Kat as she stood straight to welcome Doggie's wife.

"Isinia."

"Any word on the others?" Isinia asked, smiling mischievously.

"No. Sam and Nova have gone to retrieve Sydney, until then, we'll keep looking," Kat reassured her, moving to touch her arm in a comforting gesture.

"Then we shall wait for Sydney, and see what she'd like to do about all this," Isinia responded, her other hand coming up to rest on the one Kat had placed on her arm.

Boom cleared his throat, catching both their attentions, and then nodded to the door behind Isinia. Standing in the door way, looking unusually fierce and determined, were Sydney, Sam, and Nova. "Syd," Kat breathed out quickly, moving away from Isinia to stand before Sydney.

The blonde Ranger looked up at her friend and mentor, a sad smile playing across her features. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but they..."

"I know," Kat told her, reaching up to clasp her shoulder. "Nova and Sam already told us. Are you ready?"

Sydney nodded. "We have a few kinks that need to be worked out, like finding where they're at, and then we can put the plan into action."

"Of course; why don't you brief us, and then we'll get started."

--

Four hours later found Sydney curled up on Sky's bed, his pillow held firmly in her arms. Nova and Sam were both on the bed with her, sound asleep. Kat and Boom had sent them to get rest while they searched for their missing teammates. For the first time since her arrival home, Sydney noticed the decorations of Sky's room. There were pictures of the core five members of the team everywhere. She could see pictures from her and Jack's birthday party, their SWAT portrait, pictures from Christmas and New Years, pictures from the day that Sky and Bridge had been promoted, and their first get together after Jack had left SPD. In each and every one of them, she and Sky were standing together, looking happy. Why hadn't she ever realized he had feelings for her, even then? Sky was good at hiding his emotions, she could attest to that till the day she died, but she knew him better than almost anyone.

Thinking back, she tried to recall now when the signs had started. It wasn't until...Murlock. It wasn't until Sky had faced down his father's killer that there had been a change in their relationship. They'd been like brother and sister for most of their acquaintance, a lot more than ever before, especially in the first year they were rangers because he'd had a crush on Z. But after the business with Murlock and after Z and Bridge had started spending more and more time together, something had changed with the two of them.

'God Sky, are we ever going to be able to get it right?' she thought sadly, her eyes taking in the formal picture of the team shortly after Jack had left. Bridge and Sky were standing together, with Z next to Bridge and her next to Sky. The four of them looked so serious, and yet, so young and hopeful. 'I am going to get you back, safe and sound, I promise. Even if I have to die trying.'

--

Boom was utterly exhausted even as he stared at the computer screens. Several times, he'd locked onto the signal from Sky's morpher before it had disappeared. Each time he'd set about finding the signal again, and each time he lost it, he lost a little more hope.

"You're still up?" Kat's soft voice asked.

Turning, Boom locked weary eyes on his best friend, the woman he was just now realizing he loved. "Every time I find him, the signal disappears. I'm not going to bed until I find him, permanently."

Kat closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had never known Boom could be so stubborn, but conceded that it was just one of the many things that endured him to her, and if she ever decided to admit it, it was one of the reasons she'd fallen in love with him. He was fiercely loyal, optimistic, and intelligent. Of course, he also had minor moments of self-doubt, but who didn't.

"Boom, go get some rest. I'll stay here and continue looking," Kat told him, moving toward him.

"NO! I'll find him!" Boom snapped, causing Kat's eyes to widen and her mouth to drop open in shock.

"Don't make me pull rank," Kat retorted, her eyes narrowing at him.

Boom's mouth dropped open at the suggestion of her pulling rank. "Kat..."

"Don't Kat me," she told him, letting a smile slip back onto her face. She walked over to him and lifted one slim hand up to cup his cheek. "You need rest. You're going to be of no use to the Rangers, or me, if you're asleep on your feet when Sydney and the kids go after the others. Please, go get some sleep."

He looked too tired to argue. "Kat, when this is all over..."

She smiled up at him. Maybe admitting she was in love with him wasn't going to be as hard as she thought, especially since she could see his love for her shining in his eyes. "We'll talk about that when the others are back here, safe and sound."

Boom nodded. Leaning down, he gently kissed Kat's cheek. "Don't stay up to late, and come get me when you find something."

"I will," Kat murmured, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him, before letting him leave the room. Once Boom was out of the room, Kat turned her attention back to the computer where Boom was running the search for Sky's morpher signal. "Ok, let's see if I can find you, Sky."

--

The first thing Sky registered was that he wasn't in his room at the base. The second thing was that he was surrounded by four figures. Carefully opening his eyes, he more relieved then he'd ever say to see Jack, Z, Bridge and Doggie staring down at him.

"Sky?"

"Got any aspirin?"

The others chuckled and shook their heads. Jack and Bridge grabbed each of his hands and helped pull him up while Z pushed up on his back. Once he was sitting upright, Sky found they were locked in a rather small cell in some sort of prison.

"You ok?" Z asked softly.

"I've got a massive headache," Sky muttered. "Where the hell are we?"

Z shrugged, Bridge looked thoughtful, Doggie remained silent, and Jack looked sorta pissed off. "We're in a cell, in the hands of Master Vile, thanks to our illustrious former Pink Ranger."

Jack reeled when he saw the look on Sky's face. Obviously, Doggie had been correct, Jack assumed, just from the expression Sky was sporting. "Sydney did this to save Bridge and defeat Master Vile. We're stronger together than we are apart, something the rest of us failed to realize."

"How do you know that, Sky?"

Sky's eyes turned to Doggie, who was staring at him intently. "Nova told me."

"Did she say anything other than that?" Z asked.

Sky shook his head. "Only that my being taken had to be believable. I thought she was joking, until I went into the gym and was lifting weights, trying to clear my head. Next think I know, there's the tin can with the Scottish accent and he's firing a laser at me while he's going on and on about Syd's plan. They know, don't they?"

"Yeah, but they've already goofed up," Bridge grinned, extending his arm toward Sky. When the former Blue and Red Ranger held out his hand, Bridge dropped the device he held into it's owner's hand.

"My morpher."

"They're in for a rude awakening," Bridge laughed.

"Yes, they are."

--

Her chin was resting in an upturned palm while her eyes stared at the computer screen in front of her, her free hand clicking a button every now and then. She was so bored she was almost asleep, until the computer started chirping at her, startling her. Sitting up quickly, Kat stared at the computer and almost wept joyful tears; she'd found Sky's morpher.

"RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Kat called through the intercom system. In less than three minutes, all five of the A Squad Rangers, Boom, Isinia, Sydney, Sam and Nova were rushing through the doors.

"Dr. Manx?" Nova asked.

Kat smiled. "Found 'em."

What looked like a physical wave of relief washed over those gathered. "Well?"

"The morpher signal is coming from a ship hovering over Earth," Kat told them. "That's why it took so long, with the planet moving, we couldn't get a definite lock on it."

"Alright. Kat and Boom, stay here, monitor the signal. Sam, Nova, you're with me," Sydney barked out her orders.

"What about us?" the Rangers asked.

Sydney looked at them before she choose her words. "Stay here, in case we need back up."

The Rangers looked upset by that. "I don't think the SPD traitor should be trusted, not with two prototype morphers or with saving the General and Commander," Nick argued.

Isinia raised an eyebrow, Boom rolled his eyes, both Sam and Nova smirked, knowing what was coming, and Kat simply glared at the Red Ranger.

The Red Ranger, Sydney noted, stood his ground even as she approached him, carefully restrained fury in her eyes. "Do you want to leave New Tech City, let alone the world, unprotected? Is that what you've been taught in your time here at the academy Cadet?"

"No."

"Then you'll be staying, Cadet."

"I still don't think..."

"I DIDN'T ASK WHAT YOU THOUGHT!" Sydney roared. "I am the senior Ranger here, not you. Dr. Manx has already agreed with my earlier plan, you have no say in this."

"You're nothing but a traitor."

"Cadet, one day, you may understand my reasoning. I don't expect that day to be today. Sam, Nova, let's go," Sydney hissed, and then gestured for the two younger Rangers to move to stand beside her.

Sam and Nova grinned at each other, before all three raised their arms.

"SPD OMEGA RANGER!"

"SPD NOVA RANGER!"

"PINK RANGER, PHOENIX MODE!"

The A squad stumbled back in surprise while Boom, Kat, and Isinia watched in awe as the transformations took place, power surrounding the three. Once the light of their morphs died down, the three Rangers looked at each other and nodded.

Sam and Nova were in awe of their uniforms, and then they both turned to stare at Sydney. The Pink Ranger stood there, glowing from head to toe in pink and white armor. The body suit was pink with a white belt, her gloves, helmet and shoes were pink with white flames, and she had a skirt, much like many of the former Pink Rangers they'd learned about in Ranger History.

"Wow."

"Gawk at me later, save the others now. Kat, you're in charge."

Even as the trio was racing out of the command center, a distraught looking cadet came rushing in, nearly getting trampled in the process.

"Dr. Manx!"

"Yes Cadet?"

"Mr. and Mrs. McKnight are here."

Kat's eyes widened; she'd forgotten she'd called Conner and Kira to inform them of their daughter's whereabouts and that Nova was with SPD. "Bring them to me, Cadet."

"Yes ma'am."

Sighing, Kat turned to Isinia. "Can you handle them?"

"Isinia nodded."

"Rangers…"

Kat didn't get to say anymore because the alarms suddenly started going off and the computers switched to battle mode, displaying the problem for all to see. "You've got an attack to stop, get going. Boom, monitor them while I look after the others."

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

Kat's head snapped up, just as the Rangers departed through the jump tubes to their zords, and two figures rushed into the room.

The feline was shocked to see the more adult looking Red and Yellow Dino Rangers. When she'd briefly met them during their trip to New Tech thanks to Broodwing, they had struck her as mature teenagers, but teenagers none the less. Here they were now, twenty five years later, and they were both approaching fifty. It was a mild shock for her.

"Conner, Kira," Kat greeted before even Isinia could respond.

"Dr. Manx," Conner responded.

"Where is she?" Kira demanded.

Kat took a deep breath and shook her head as Isinia moved to speak with the McKnights. Melody was Conner and Kira's youngest; they had three other children that ranged from twenty down. When she'd been kidnapped during a trip to Angel Grove when she'd been only three, Kira and Conner had been distraught. That had only worsened when no sign of her had been found. Kat could only imagine how they were feeling at this moment, knowing that someone who hated all Rangers had taken their daughter from them.

"She's gone with Sam and Sydney."

"Where to?" Kira growled.

"To save General Cruger, Commander Tate, Lt. Commander and Lt. Carson from Master Vile," Kat all but whispered, her eyes locked on the two former Rangers.

"WHAT?"

--

"Doesn't look like much," Sam grumbled. The trio were surveying the area where the signal from Sky's morpher had led them, noticing that it was sparsely guarded and didn't look like a place an evil henchman or war lord would hide out in.

"Looks can be deceiving," Syd reminded them. "I want you two to stick together, find the others, and then get out. Understood?"

"What about you?" Nova sputtered in protest.

"I'm going after Vile. Sam, you do have what Boom gave you, right?"

"All but Sky's, yeah."

"Good."

Sam swallowed hard and pulled the bag into view. "Syd, do you want yours?" he asked, gesturing to the velvet pouch.

"No. Give it to Sky, tell him I'm coming back for it, and for Peanuts. He'll understand what that means."

The two younger Rangers nodded. "Be careful," Nova whispered, embracing Syd. The Pink Ranger rested her helmet covered cheek on the top of Nova's head for a moment, and then pulled Sam into her arms when Nova pulled away.

"Stay out of trouble, watch out for each other, and get out of here as soon as you can. Don't stop and wait for me, just go," she whispered to Sam, so Nova couldn't hear.

The young man nodded, squeezed both of Syd's hands, and then pulled away. Carefully, Sydney ran out into the open and began making the diversion the kids would need to slip in, unnoticed.

"I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX!" Syd shouted, spreading her arms wide. The guards, a mixture of putties, Tengas, and Cogs, looked startled. Sydney was only mildly surprised to see Klank standing at the entrance, Orbus on his shoulder.

"Pink Ranger..."

"PHOENIX RISING!"


	13. Chapter 12: Shattered Dreams

**Race Against Time  
Chapter 12:** _Shattered Dreams_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** April 6, 2006

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** M – changed for Adult Themed Situation.

**AN:** This is it. All that's left is the epilogue. Thank you for joining me on this insane journey! Chrissy, Jamie, thanks for being my test audience and for encouraging me!

--

Sam and Nova crept down the dimly lit hallway inside the cave that wasn't really a cave. It looked more like a secret underground military base. In her hands, Nova carried a small device that was silently giving them direction to Sky's morpher. "Do you think she's ok?" Nova asked suddenly, her mind not on her current task but on the woman they'd just left behind.

"Sydney?" Sam asked. Nova nodded. "Heck yeah!" Sam grinned under his helmet. "She's one of the B Squad who beat Gruumm; she's more than capable of handling those goons on her own."

Nova nodded, and swallowed hard. She was starting to finally feel scared, now that they were so close to accomplishing their mission. "We've got to turn left here," she whispered. When they saw left was a staircase down, they gulped and stared at each other.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Nodding once, they cautiously made their way down, never once looking back.

--

"You sent my ten year old into danger?" Kira growled. In her stance, and more importantly her eyes, Kat could see the barely suppressed anger.

Seeing it, Kat acknowledged it, but she also fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Kira, Nova's destiny was set a long time ago. She's meant to be a Ranger."

"I don't care what you think! That's my daughter! I know the danger she's going to face! Do you?"

Conner gently took Kira's arm, and pulled her to him. In the twenty plus years they'd been married, and even more than that being friends, he'd learned how to soothe his other half and handle her like no other. "Kira, honey, I don't think Kat was finished."

The former Yellow Ranger glared at her husband. "Thank you, Conner. Kira, she's protected; she has one of the new morphers, and Sam is with her."

Kira's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I wouldn't have given it to her if I didn't think she was capable of handling it. Not to mention, she asked to go. She knows Master Vile better than any of the Rangers on the mission. She's an asset to their team."

"She's not the only kid to ever be a Ranger," Conner muttered softly, his eyes looking down into Kira's teary and worried filled ones. Kira opened her mouth and then promptly closed it, thinking of Tommy's video diary and Justin Stewart's time as a Ranger. She knew Conner didn't like the idea of their daughter going into danger anymore than she did, but she really hated the fact that he had moments where he made actual sense and was, in fact, right. This was one of those times.

"I still don't like it," Kira grumbled. "She's just a little girl."

"No one said you had to," Kat told her, reaching out to take her hand. "To be quite honest, I didn't feel entirely comfortable letting her go, but Kira, she has powers, just like B Squad, just like you and Conner did during your time as Rangers. That's why Master Vile took her from you."

Nodding, a numb Kira turned and buried her face in Conner's chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. Conner held his wife tightly, his eyes on Kat's. "They've gone in, Kat," Boom called out suddenly. "The others have also engaged the criminal downtown."

"Of course," Kat murmured, turning back to the computer.

--

"Something's happening!" Z called out as the walls and ceiling shook around them, causing dust to fill the air.

"Bridge?" Sky asked, helping steady Doggie.

Bridge took off his glove and held out his hand, feeling for something. "I think...I think Sam and Nova are close, but the walls block so much of my powers."

Jack's facial expression darkened, wondering exactly what was happening. "What?"

"There's more. I can…feel...Syd...but...there's something other than the walls keeping me from her. It's like, something's surrounding her, pushing me out."

"GUYS!" Sam's voice interrupted, bringing momentary relief to those in the cell.

"SAM!" Z cried happily to her young friend.

Nova grinned at them under her helmet, seeing the startled expression on their faces. "Hey guys!"

Doggie grinned, seeing the morphers on the pair's wrists. Jack raised an eyebrow, wondering whose bright idea it was to send them, while Bridge and Z laughed. Sky just shook his head. "Do I want to ask?" Sky started.

Nova shook her head. "Kat. Sam, give them the gifts."

Reaching into the velvet pouch at his side, Sam pulled out four devices. "Kat thought you might need these."

Just as Sam handed the morphers over, Nova pitched forward with a scream, having been hit from behind by laser fire. "NOVA!" Sam cried out, catching her before she hit the ground.

"You're going to have to deal with me, pathetic children." Sam looked up, seeing Klank standing a few feet away. Both he and Nova instantly wondered how the metal lackey got away from Sydney.

"We'll see about that," Sam growled, setting Nova down and then springing to his feet. "OMEGA MORPHER! ELECTROMODE!"

Klank watched in shock as Sam slammed his hand, palm down, to the floor. With a sense of self-preservation, Klank attempted to back up when a stream of electricity traveled toward him from Sam's morpher.

"AHHH!"

"Guys!" Nova cried meekly, her body aching in places she didn't want to think about to closely.

A silent agreement passed between the former teammates, each nodding in response to Jack's unspoken question. "Ready Rangers?" the former Red Ranger called out, a sort of déjà vu settling over them all.

"READY!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

Once they were morphed, Doggie pulled out the Shadow Saber and sliced through the bars of their cell, before letting Jack step forward with his blasters, hoping to get the bars to break with a few well placed blasts. "DAMN!" Jack cured when the bars didn't break and his shots nearly hit Sam and Nova.

"Power down!" Sky called. "Sir, try your sword, one pass above and below the one you made before."

Doggie did as Sky asked. Once that was done, Sky closed his eyes and prayed his idea worked. Moving forward, and taking a deep breath, Sky concentrated hard. His next move made the others gasp – he threw up a shield, and then used it to push against the bars, causing the pieces Doggie cut to fall on the ground.

"Nice Sky!" Z laughed, jumping through the hole and kneeling next to Nova. "You ok, kiddo?"

"That hurt," Nova complained.

"Takes some getting use to," Z told her, sitting her up. "Come on, Sam and Syd need us."

"Syd said to get you and get out," Nova argued, Syd's words coming back to haunt her.

Sky swung around and faced her, his eyes flashing with something Nova couldn't describe. "What?"

"She's going after Master Vile on her own!" Sam called from where he and Klank were still going back and forth with each other.

Klank laughed maniacally. "She'll not live to see the end of the day once the Master gets hold of her!"

Jack and Bridge stood guard over Z and Nova while Doggie pulled Sam out of the way when Sky started striding toward Klank, murder blazing in his eyes.

"Neither are you," Sky growled.

"Try me, Laddie. You'll not be able to destroy me!" Klank taunted.

Sky shook his head, to clear the anger and allow himself to think clearly. "SPD doesn't destroy, we contain, so you can stand trial," Sky calmly told him, brining his morpher up. "JUDGEMENT MODE!"

Klank tried to back up, to avoid what was happening, but the device paralyzed him. "NO!"

"You're charged with assault, kidnapping, and attempted murder," Sky hissed. The others watched on as the device debated back and forth before finding Klank guilty.

"NO!"

"GUILTY!" Sky called. "CONTAINMENT MODE!"

In a split second, Klank was nothing but a containment card. Sky grabbed the card off the floor and turned to speak to the others only to be silenced when the walls and ceiling began to shake again. "SYDNEY!"

--

"Very impressive, Pink Ranger."

Sydney was on her knees, wispy tendrils of pink power haloed out around her. Her chest moved quickly as she struggled to calm her breathing. From the moment Sam and Nova had bolted inside, she'd been fighting her way to face this moment. Master Vile had cruelly taken her life from her, as he had many others, now Sydney knew it was up to her to take him down.

"I'm very surprised, my dear. You've never show that kind of power in our previous meetings."

The Pink Ranger inclined her head so she could take in the being feared across the known universe. The second her eyes landed on the snake-like creature, she cried out in pain. It was as if an explosion had gone off inside of her head. In automatic defense, she brought her hands up to hold her head.

"You see, there was one flaw in your plan, you pink wench."

"Yeah? What's that?" Syd snarled.

"I have control over you. The machine I put you into every day did more than brainwash you, it allowed me to use my own powers to take control of your body."

Sydney gasped, realizing for the first time, that the voice in her head had been Master Vile the entire time. "I'm going to destroy you, Vile, even if it means I go down with you."

"We shall see, little girl!" Vile called, extending his hand toward Syd. The Pink Ranger cried out in pain when he started glowing, his powers surrounding her. "DIE PINK RANGER!"

--

"We need to form the MegaZord!" Claudia called to Nick as the five Rangers' zords were knocked around by the criminal they were facing.

"Right! MegaZord Formation Now!"

"Right!"

Once the Rangers had their zords together, they began their attack.

--

"Kat?"

"Sam and Nova have found the others, but Sydney's missing!" Kat called to Isinia, who nodded.

"Boom?"

"The Rangers have just formed the MegaZord!" Boom informed them, monitoring the younger Rangers.

"Keep monitoring them Boom!" Kat ordered her eyes on the computer that was displaying a group of colored dots that were moving.

--

"We've got to find her!" Z called as the team rushed through Master Vile's makeshift base. Sky had morphed after they'd caught Klank, and now they were looking frantically for Sydney.

"Does she have her morpher?" Sky asked Sam.

"Not the one you're thinking of!" Sam shot back.

"What?"

The seven slid to a halt, the older members of the team turning their eyes to Sam. "She's got a morpher, just not this morpher," Sam told them, pulling the last device from the velvet bag.

"How the hell is that possible?" Jack asked, confused.

Nova took his hand, waiting for him to look down at her. "She has the one from her mission. It's called the Phoenix Morpher."

"Ok, now we really have to find her!" Z responded. A second later, the Yellow Ranger cried out when Bridge fell to his knees. "BRIDGE!"

The Green Ranger was gasping for air and clawing at his helmet. Sky quickly dove for him, pulling the protective gear off, allowing his friend to breath. Bridge's face was contorted in pain and fear. Even through the confines of his suit, he'd felt Sydney.

"Syd's in trouble!" he gasped.

--

"AHH!" Sydney screamed. Master Vile continued to walk around her in circles, forcing his powers to put pressure on her brain and her body.

"You are at my mercy, Pink Ranger. With my prize, and you pathetic Rangers gone, I'll control the universe. Planets will bow to my power; none will question me."

"Your prize?" Syd managed to mutter. Her head was throbbing, her pulse was racing, and her vision had blurred. Her whole body seemed to ach, but she still had the presence of mind to try and get as much information out of him as she could.

Master Vile smirked even as he continued to pace around her. "My prize, the little girl you call Nova."

Something inside Sydney seemed to snap. It was one thing for him to threaten her, but to threaten a little girl was an entirely different matter. Nova was just a child, an innocent child. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged!"

--

"We're lost," Nova whined when the team ran into yet another dead end. They'd been searching for Sydney for a good twenty minutes. They'd plowed through several battalions of cogs, had managed to avoid Vile's other minions, but they were still no closer to finding their Pink Ranger than before.

"Bridge, can you try and feel out Syd?" Sky asked. He knew Bridge had been having difficulty identifying where Sydney was, or how she was.

"I can try, but I need to power down."

"Go for it."

"Power Down!"

While he'd been able to feel her before, Bridge knew in order to actually track Syd he couldn't have his Ranger suit in the way. Taking a deep breath, Bridge pulled off his cloves, handing them to Z, and then let the tight control he kept on his powers go.

After several minutes of silence, Sam and Nova began to shift impatiently. Sky had his eyes closed, praying silently. Z's eyes were focused on her husband's face, and both Jack and Doggie were keeping guard. Bridge gasped suddenly, alerting the others that he had information.

"Bridge?"

"She's on the other side of this wall!"

Jack and Sky locked gazes, nodded, and set about their plan, silently. "Bridge, Ranger up," Sky ordered. The Green Ranger nodded and powered up, just as Jack powered down.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"Power Down!"

Now it was Jack who wasn't morphed. "Ok, here's the plan," Sky started. "Jack's going to faze each of us through the wall. We don't have time to blast through or find the entrance. Have your weapons ready, and be alert. We don't know what we're going to find."

Bridge, Z and Doggie pulled out their weapons while Sam and Nova powered up their morphers. Sky nodded to Jack, and then pulled out his own weapon.

Doggie went first, walking straight through the thick stone wall with Jack's help, Bridge and Z following almost immediately. "Guys, when you get through, try to get to Syd. The rest of us will create a diversion, ok?" Sky told the two, waiting for them to nod.

Quickly, Jack fazed the rest of them through. The scene on the other side that met them was almost unbearable for Sky and Nova to face. Doggie was already fighting one on one with Master Vile himself. Z and Bridge were attempting to reach Sydney, who was on the far side of the room, on ground, nearly unconscious. However, the fight between Doggie and Vile kept preventing their success.

"SYD!" Nova screamed, rushing forward toward her friend without thinking of the consequences of her actions, her only thought that she wanted to help Sydney.

"NOVA! WATCH OUT!" Jack barked, his eyes widening in horror even as he realized he wouldn't get to her in time.

Bridge and Z managed to slip past Doggie and Vile, only to find Cogs rushing in from the entrance. Sam nodded once to Sky, before he took off to help Nova. Sky and Jack, assured that Sam, Bridge and Z could help Nova and that Doggie had Master Vile cornered, attempted to get to Sydney.

"DIE DOGGIE CRUGER!" Vile screeched, sounding inhuman.

"NO!" Syd's voice seemed to shimmer with power as it exploded from her throat. The power resonating from her held so much force that it knocked everyone off their feet and back away from where she had pushed herself up to her knees.

"You dare defy me? You shall watch in horror, Pink Ranger, as I force you to destroy those you love with your own power!" Master Vile gleefully laughed like a deranged maniac. Sydney struggled to free herself from his mental control, but found it impossible.

"No! No! NO!" Syd screamed when Vile forced her hands up and aimed them at Doggie.

"Time to die, Anubis. Fitting it's by the hand of your Pink protégé, isn't it?"

"COMMANDER!" Syd cried, closing her eyes as her powers shot out from her fingertips. She couldn't bear to watch her own powers be used to kill the man who was like a father to her.

"CURSE YOU BLUE RANGER!" Vile hissed angrily.

Sydney shivered at the words and immediately opened her eyes, only to be met by a haze of blue. "Sky..." she managed to choke out, never more appreciative for her love's powers then she happened to be at that precise second.

"Let her go, Vile, or you shall pay the consequence," Doggie threatened.

"Never! She took something from me, and attempted to pathetically arrest me. She will learn what other Rangers have...I AM IMMORTAL! A GOD!" Vile bellowed.

The Red Ranger merely shook his head in disgust. "What you are, is a crazy son of a bitch," Jack voiced his opinion, blasters aimed at Vile's chest.

"We shall see, Red Ranger!" Vile grinned.

The team only had time to cry out in shock as Sydney's powers were suddenly shot at Jack, practically blasting the Red Ranger through the wall he'd fazed the team through. "JACK!" Z cried out in alarm when her brother didn't move.

"NO! JACK!" Syd cried eyes wide, a helpless expression on her face. That helpless expression turned to one of sickening dread as Master Vile whirled around to face her.

"Who's next?" he asked. "Let's see...how about you, GREEN?"

"BRIDGEY!" Sydney shouted, even as she felt her power discharge from her hands again, slamming Bridge across the room to where Jack lay still. The remainder of the Cogs still in the room chose that moment to retreat, leaving Master Vile alone with the Rangers.

"BRIDGE! NO!" Z's voice ripped through the air, breaking each of the Rangers' hearts. "You're mine, VILE!"

Syd closed her eyes to the tormenting sight of Z's body crumbling under the power Master Vile was sucking from her. "No! No! Stop it! Leave them be! It's me you want!" Syd sobbed, tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes, down her cheeks, even as her suit and her helmet, which lay in two pieces on the ground, disappeared from her body.

"Ah yes, Pink Ranger! One of the aspects of the Power you were never told about – use it for evil, and you lose its protection!" Vile sneered happily.

Sydney saw Sam cradling Z while Doggie guarded the fallen three. Sky was unmorphed and in a defensive stance next to Nova, who appeared to be shaking. The Pink Ranger didn't know if it was from fear, or anger, but she knew Nova needed to be protected at all costs.

"Pick your next victim, Pink Ranger?" Master Vile asked, eyeing those still awake. "Will it be your esteemed Commander? Or how about one of the little brats you insisted on bringing with you? Better yet, the man you love?"

The blonde focused on Vile, her eyes bloodshot and filled with more tears. Her head throbbed, Vile's voice echoing within for her to hurt those she loved most. Turning, Sydney stared at Sky for a split second before she turned back to Vile. "Kill me. I've already hurt them, there's nothing more you can do that'll hurt me anymore."

"Oh, but there is!" Suddenly, Sam, Doggie and Sky cried out in pain.

"NOVA MORPHER! ELECTROMODE!" Nova's voice was a deadly whisper as she slammed her hand, palm toward the ground, to the floor, her morpher producing an electrical current that raced across the concrete toward Master Vile.

Nova's eyes widened when the attack seemingly bounced off her enemy's body and struck the rest of the team, harming them more. "NO!"

"You see, little girl, your man-made powers are nothing against me."

Sky was slowly struggling to his feet when he saw Syd and Nova lock eyes, the message between them clear to him. "No…NO! SYD! NOVA! NO!"

Nova's morph dropped suddenly and her body began to glow an eerie white light. Just when the little girl was almost engulfed in blinding light, Sydney's head snapped back, her mouth and eyes wide open as the screamed ripped from her throat. "PHOENIX POWER!"

As he watched the scene before him unfold, Sky felt his heart simply stop beating. Nova's powers flared once, blinding him, before drawing back and slamming straight into Sydney's body, the Pink Ranger seemingly absorbing the blast.

Just as Nova's limp body dropped to the floor, Sky heard Sydney loud and clear. "Your reign of terror ends here, Master Vile."

"You cannot destroy me! I AM MASTER VILE! I AM GOD!" There was fear in the alien's eyes, a fear he'd never experienced before. He wondered, through the haze of the new emotion, if for the first time he'd come up against something he couldn't beat.

Sky blinked the tears from his eyes as Sydney's eyes met his. He wasn't even aware that he was shaking his head back and forth in denial, he was only aware of the look she was giving him.

"I love you, Schuyler," she whispered. Turning her attention back to Vile, Sydney's body began to pulsate like a strobe light, her concentration centered on pooling all her powers into her hands. "SPIRIT OF THE PHOENIX!"

"SYDNEY!" Sky yelled just as the room exploded in blinding pink light.

--

"Kat any word on the others?" Nick asked as the Rangers skidded to a halt in the Command Center, each of them out of breath and worried for their friends.

Conner and Kira were on the floor, Kira's face buried in Conner's neck. The pair was rocking back and forth as Kira sobbed quietly. Boom was bent over a console, his eyes closed. Even from where he was, the Rangers could see the tears streaming down his cheeks and the uneven breaths he was taking.

Isinia and Kat stood staring at the computer, tears running down both of their faces even as their bodies shook. "We lost contact with them five minutes ago. There was an explosion in the area where they were. Their morphers are no longer online."

"No."


	14. Epilogue: The Finish Line

**Race Against Time  
Epilogue:** _The Finish Line_  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** April 19, 2006

**Summary:** Spoilers for Endings Pt. 2 - 5 yrs. post Endings Pt. 2, and the infamous B Squad Rangers are invited to celebrate Cruger's reassignment to General and head of SPD HQ and Sky's promotion to Commander, but something goes awry, and they have to race against the clock to save one of their friends before it's too late.  
**Ships:** Syd/Sky, Bridge/Z, Jack/Ally, Cruger/Isinia, Kat/Boom  
**Rating:** M – changed for Adult Themed Situation.  
**  
AN:** All italics scenes are flashbacks!

**AN2: **Well, this is the end of the line folks. Thanks for joining me for the ride! Also, there will be a MA version of this chapter as soon as I can get some time to write the good scene -winks-

**Dedications:** BloomingViolets thank you for pushing me, encouraging me, and for flat out enjoying this story. Etcetera Kit thank you for being such a lovely new friend who pushes me to my limits and beyond. Thank you both for believing in me!

--

The room was muted in candlelight. The atmosphere was calm, the air almost quiet except for the sad melody coming from the piano in the corner. It was an old wooden upright, scarred by years of use. It reflected the man playing it in many ways; both had seen their fair share of good and bad, and everything in between.

The man sitting on the wooden bench looked more like a starving artist and college student then the Commander of the New Tech City SPD Academy. His hair was tousled, his face was covered in a day's worth of stubble, and he looked a little hollowed in the cheeks, like he hadn't slept in a few days. A ratty looking sweatshirt, one that had seen him through many an emotional storm, graced his lean torso. A pair of tight, ripped in all the right places, jeans were ranged over narrow hips and long legs. His feet were bare, crossed at the ankles, and tucked under the bench he was sitting on.

On top of the piano was an open bottle of wine, a half full glass, and picture frames that held snap shots of his family and friends, all of them smiling at him. His fingers caressed the ivory keys, creating a melody now imprinted on his heart. It was sad sounding, but spoke of the path he'd taken to get where he was. He was so engrossed in the song that he didn't see the figure standing in the arch of the hallway watching him, nor did he seem to notice when the figure moved toward him.

He didn't jump when soft arms wrapped around him, gentle hands caressing his chest as they slid under his sweatshirt. He couldn't help but grin at her timing – he was just getting to the part in the song where the fear, danger and strife lessened and happiness truly started.

"Are you coming to bed anytime soon?"

Sky grinned and turned his head, his lips connecting with her soft lips even as he continued to play. "As soon as I'm done," he whispered, feeling the soft giggle from his companion. She'd helped him write this song shortly before they'd gotten married. He'd played it for her at their wedding, on their honeymoon, and just about every day if he got the chance.

"If I'm not in the bedroom, you know where to find me." The words were whispered against his ear, causing him to shiver. Nearly three years of marriage had yet to dim how she made him feel.

"Of course."

Ten minutes later, satisfied that he'd done the song justice and having made sure the downstairs was secure, Sky wandered up the staircase. He went straight to his room, just to see if she was there. Noticing it was vacant he shook his head and then headed down the hall to the only other room that was being occupied on this floor.

He stopped in the doorway, leaned against the frame, and just watched the two of them. The baby was nursing quietly, eyes closed as he drifted back to sleep. Sky marveled at the tiny miracle for the millionth time. He'd never believed he'd ever get the family he'd always wanted, let alone with who he'd gotten it with.

Looking up, Sky took in his wife. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, so the baby couldn't grab it if he woke up. She was wearing one of his button-up shirts, because it made nursing the baby easier at night. Sky had to smile when he saw the position the two were in. She had the baby curled in one arm and raised to her breast, her other hand caressing his cheek, while her legs were tucked under her, making her look smaller than she already was.

"You enjoy staring at me, don't you? Especially when I'm nursing him."

"That's irrelevant."

"No it's not," she laughed softly, the sound of her voice warming his heart. "Sky."

He bit his lip and kept gazing at her. The look on his face reminded her of the time they'd sat up all night, feeling sorry for themselves, along with Bridge, Z, and Jack when they'd thought Cruger had preferred A Squad over them.

"He's asleep," Sky murmured, finally coming into the room and kneeling in front of her. He reached out and let one finger lightly caress his son's tiny cheek. The baby's mouth had stopped moving, indicating he was done nursing.

"Takes after his dad," she teased, alluding to their nighttime activities from earlier in the evening. The doctor had finally declared her completely healed from giving birth, and she and Sky had taken advantage of the baby's frequent naps. Smiling, she lifted her son up and settled him on her shoulder, patting his back ever so gently to burp him.

"Funny, Babe. Real funny." She smiled at Sky lovingly when he gently took their son into his arms and moved to lay him in his crib. Sky couldn't help the sigh of relief he let out when she burrowed herself against his side. "I still can't believe we have him."

She laughed; her voice was light like a bell. "Believe it. We waited long enough for him, didn't we?"

"He's almost three months old," Sky announced, sounding pained at the thought. It had been so wonderful and awe inspiring when the doctor had placed his son in his arms for the first time, and now here he was three months later, growing in leaps in bounds.

"I know. Amazing isn't it? Before we know it, he'll be thirty and starting his own family." Sky just glared down at her. "Come on, let's let him sleep."

They carefully tip toed back to their room before they dove at each other. Sky's lips latched onto her neck as he towered over her on their bed, causing her to moan and sigh in response.

"Sky," she cooed, her hands smoothing over his back, sliding under the sweatshirt before pulling it up and off him.

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me," she begged.

A deep chuckle was his response. "Sydney?"

"Hmm?" she made a noise in her throat, her body arching against his.

"I love you."

--

"Good morning, Commander," Marie called out when Sky walked into the Command Center, looking happy, relaxed, and whistling a tune. The Rangers moved from their computer consoles and stood in line, waiting to be briefed by their commanding officer.

"Good morning. What's on the agenda today, Kat?" Sky called out, and then smiled. Kat was moving a bit slower these days, considering the noticeable bulge in her stomach.

Kat smiled and looked down at her data pad. "B Squad has Zord training in an hour. General Cruger is arriving for the Planetary SPD Inspection. You and Bridge have a new cadet orientation at 2, and don't forget the demonstration with D Squad."

Sky shook his head. "Rangers, I'd like you to be present for the demonstration with D Squad and for the orientation. Right now, go get ready for your training session."

"Yes sir!" the five called out, saluting him before they rushed from the room.

"Don't forget the McKnights are arriving at five, for the picnic," Kat said, leaning against one of the chairs near the holo-computer.

"I won't. Hard to believe it's been nearly two years since we saw Nova," Sky grinned.

"Hard to believe it's been three years this weekend since that battle," Kat whispered, reaching out to take Sky's hand.

The sandy haired man nodded, his eyes darkening with emotions he kept safely guarded. Three years ago, all of their lives had changed drastically...more so than when Sydney had initially disappeared.

--

_His body throbbed. It was the only way to describe they way he felt. It was as if his entire body was caught in one big cramp. Every muscle screamed as he rolled to his back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, which now featured a skylight that hadn't been there before the battle._

_Once he was aware that he was breathing, that he hurt, and that he was alive, Sky managed to push himself into a sitting position. His muscles shook from the simple act of sitting up. His blurry vision took in his surroundings while he could feel the blood beat a steady rhythm behind his eyes. The others lay further back behind him, all unmoving. Shakily, he closed his eyes and hoped they were alive. When he opened them again, his eyes saw that the rest of the team was starting to move – Bridge and Z's hands were clasped, Jack's leg was coming up, Sam and Doggie's chests were starting to lift and fall with their breathing._

_Sighing in relief, Sky turned his head and his gaze landed on Nova's prone form. Pushing up to his hands and knees, Sky crawled across the dirt floor to the tiny body near him. His breath shuddered out of him when he felt a pulse at the side of her neck beat against his stiff fingers. Once he was sure she was ok, he turned his attention to the fallen body not far from hers, and continued crawling toward where his heart lay, unmoving._

_His breath hitched when his eyes landed on her and he noticed her chest wasn't moving. He couldn't remember reaching for her, but he must have since she was in his arms. He couldn't remember crying, but he knew he was since his cheeks were wet and his eyes were burning. His hands shook like never before as he fumbled for one of her delicate wrists. No pulse could be found. There was no outward sign that her heart still beat with the sign of life._

"_Sky?"_

_He was dimly aware of the voice calling his name but his main focus was on the body cradled against his. How he'd found the strength for the trek across the room, he'd never know. Perhaps it had come from that hidden well deep inside each of them that made them Rangers; that made them human. Or perhaps, love had pushed him. But what good was love without her to share it with?_

"_Sky!" _

_The voice had grown to several, all familiar and yet, so foreign. His attention, his sole focus was on the face composed in what he knew was eternal sleep; knowing that Sydney dead, and not merely sleeping off her exhaustion made him want to die just to be with her. How could life go on when she'd been ripped so cruelly from them?_

"_Sydney!" Sky gasped. "Oh Syd! NO!" _

_The others found him, bruised and bloody, rocking back and forth, cradling her still body against his own. Tears ran a river down his dirty cheeks, dripping into her hair, but none of that mattered. What mattered was that their Pink Ranger no longer drew a breath through her cracked and blood stained lips._

"_NO!"_

_Z's voice. He recognized Z's voice. Z, calm, comforting Z, who had loved Sydney nearly as much as he, who had suffered just as much as he had when Sydney had disappeared._

"_Sky!"_

_Bridge; insightful, reassuring, Bridge. He and Bridge had been the first to expect more from her, to see the woman at the heart of her, not the woman she let everyone else see._

"_Nova's still breathing!"_

_Jack; stable, strong Jack, who had left SPD but hadn't left their hearts. Jack, who had shared a birthday with her, who had treated her like a little sister, who had loved her, just as they all had._

"_Sky?" _

_Sam and Anubis. Little brother and father to them all._

"_She's really gone, isn't she?" Z's question ignited a ball of burning anger in his stomach. For a moment, everything around him seemed to crystallize. _

_Z and Bridge were holding each other. Anubis and Sam were murmuring softly to the semi-conscious Nova. Jack was sitting next to him. The former Red Ranger's eyes were bloodshot, and full of tears, and focused on Syd's face. Sydney was in his arms, her body limp, her heart no longer beating, her chest no longer rising, her eyes shut to the world._

_The clarity he'd achieved shattered the second he finally accepted she was gone. A mournful howl escaped his lips when he threw his head back and cried to the sky his pain and loss._

--

"Welcome to the New Tech City S.P.D. Academy. I am Commander Schuyler Tate. This is Lt. Commander Bridge Carson, my right hand, Lt. Commander Elizabeth Carson, our public relations liaison, Dr. Katherine Manx, our director of technology, and our gadget tester, Aaron "Boom" Manx," Sky announced to the newest recruits of the SPD Academy. The group on the stage smiled when he announced Boom's name. Since he and Kat had married, Boom had taken her last name, as was of the culture of her home world.

There were sixty of new cadets total. Some would go own to be Rangers, others patrol officers and still others would fill other various roles around the academy and throughout the SPD system. "The five individuals standing to my left are the SPD Power Rangers, otherwise known as B Squad. They will be your trainers, your confidants, your teachers, but more importantly, they will be your friends."

Bridge, Z, Boom, and Kat grinned at each other, thinking how stuffy Sky was sounding on the podium. They knew that the new cadets were feeling apprehensive, but they also knew Sky would lighten up in a moment and put them at ease. "Many of you may think SPD is all about duty, honor, loyalty; you are correct. SPD stands for duty, honor, and loyalty, but it is also much more. As a member of SPD, you are a member of a family dedicated to protecting the universe. Your job is to be the best you that you can be, to honor what SPD stands for. Cadets, welcome to SPD. I turn you over now to your resident advisors, but I must remind you that General Cruger will be arriving momentarily, be on your best behavior."

With that, Sky stepped from the stage, followed by the Rangers, Bridge, Kat, Z, and Boom. "Commander?"

"We have to go and greet General Cruger. Once we're done, I want the five of you to return to the dorms and help the RA's get everyone settled. The picnic is at six, at the park, don't forget you five are on duty at five thirty, I expect you to stay alert while the rest of us are gone. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the five spoke in unison even as the group moved to the shuttle bay to great Anubis and Isinia.

"GENERAL ON DECK!" Sky called moments later when Anubis and Isinia walked off the shuttle.

"At ease," Anubis commanded, smiling as he and Isinia began walking with the Rangers. "Sky."

"Welcome back to Earth, General. If you'll follow us, we'll get you settled."

"Of course. How are your wife and son?"

Sky grinned. "Wonderful. Z and Bridge's daughter is spending the day at the park with them, otherwise she'd be here."

Anubis nodded. He knew with Z and Bridge having to work all day that Sydney would take care of their little girl for them. "Z, Bridge, how old is J.C. now?"

Z laughed and smiled, moving to hug Anubis and Isinia. "Two, and going through that rotten, terrible two phase. About the only person she doesn't act up for is her Aunt."

"Will she be at the picnic?" Isinia inquired.

"Yep."

"And the others?"

Sky motioned for them all to go up the escalator. "Jack, Ally and Trevor will meet us at the park, and the McKnights will be arriving around five o'clock. It'll be the first time all of us have been together since..."

"Since J.C. was born and you and Syd got married," Bridge finished. The twelve of them silently slipped into memories of the past as they went further into the base.

--

"_We should get out of here before the place collapses on us. We don't know how unstable Syd and Nova's last attack has left the foundation," Jack whispered, just loud enough for everyone but Sky to hear._

"_Nova needs medical attention. We don't know how extensive her injuries are," Z responded. Sam and Anubis were still crouched next to Nova and Bridge was sitting with Sky, the two silently mourning Sydney._

_Jack and Z shared a look. "We need to get something flat to get her out of here on; we don't know what kind of injuries she sustained during the fight."_

"_Yeah, but what?" Z asked, frustration mounting. Jack watched with shock as Z turned from him and began throwing up._

"_Z!" Bridge's voice echoed as he rushed to his wife, who was slumping down to her knees. "Honey, are you alright?"_

_Bridge didn't get an answer, just more retching sounds as Z continued to throw up. "Ok, we need to get moving, and now," Jack muttered. "Sam, how'd you guys get here?"_

"_The jeep. It's parked about a mile from here, and then we walked."_

_Jack nodded, before as an idea came to him. "Think you can teleport me to the jeep and then back? I need to find something to stabilize Nova's back with."_

_The younger male nodded, and demorphed. "Jack, contact us as soon as you do. We need to get everyone out of here, soon," Anubis told him, watching as the young man nodded. Jack shot Z and Bridge a look, waiting as they both looked back – unspoken words flowing between them, and then they looked to Sky who was cradling Syd's limp body. A pain rose in the former Red Ranger's chest that made it unbearable to watch his friends._

"_Here goes," Sam whispered, pointing his fingers at Jack and closing his eyes, only to open them seconds later when Jack disappeared._

"_Bridge, you help Z. Sam and I will help Jack with Nova," Anubis ordered._

_Z and Bridge nodded, but Z's eyes strayed to Sky. "Think he's in any shape to carry her?"_

_Anubis looked pained, as did Sam. "I am not about to question whether or not he is, he's been through enough. Maybe, just maybe, carrying Syd from this place will do him some good."_

_The former Green and Yellow Rangers shared a look with their commander that pretty much summed up what they wouldn't say – nothing would do Sky any good now that Syd was gone._

"_Sam, I found one! Teleport me back!"_

_The room was filled with a flash of light and then Jack reappeared, carrying a standard issue backboard that was in all SPD regulation jeeps and what looked like a neck brace. Jack quickly moved toward Nova while Sam and Anubis helped him slip the neck brace he'd found on her as well as get the back board under her, before strapping her to it. Z sat on the floor, her head between her knees, while Bridge moved toward Sky._

_Unbeknownst to any of them, Sky was well aware of what had been going on. With a sickening dread, he began gathering Sydney's body in his arms so that he could stand up and carry her home. She deserved to be treated like a hero, but he knew Sydney better than anyone. She'd want to go out with quiet acknowledgement from her friends and family. The same way he would have if it had been him to go._

_Sky shook his head at Bridge's silent question to offer him help and pushed himself to his feet, his precious cargo tucked neatly in his arms. He carried her princess style, though her arms were limp and her head lightly rested against his shoulder, her face turned to his neck, instead of her beaming up at him._

"_I'm ready when you are," Sky spoke, his voice hoarse and cracking on ever other word. Bridge moved to help Z up, sliding her arm around his shoulders and one of his around her waist. As one, Sam, Jack and Anubis stood, hoisting Nova's stable body up with them._

"_Let's go," Jack commanded, taking charge of the team. Quickly and carefully, they made it out of one of the holes in the walls and headed up the stair case._

_As they carefully picked their way through the hallways, they shot each other worried glances when the Earth beneath their feet shifted and moved, and the ceilings occasionally rained sand down on their heads. "We've got to hurry! I think the cave's going to collapse!" Jack called out._

"_MOVE IT GUYS! THE HALLWAY IS COLLAPSING BEHIND US!" Sky shouted over the roaring sound that started seconds after Jack had spoken up. Summoning whatever energy they had left, the team rushed forward, finally finding the entrance to the cave. Sam, Anubis, and Jack got Nova clear before a loud explosion occurred, throwing Bridge, Z, Sky and Syd forward into the sand._

_Bridge and Z landed on their stomachs, each groaning as they did. Sky landed on his back, his arms locked around Sydney, and rolled away from the group as a huge cloud of dust and sand emerged from the collapsing cave. When Sky stopped rolling, Sydney's body was underneath his. For a second, he almost thought about apologizing to her until he remembered she hadn't felt a thing. Blinking back a new onslaught of tears, Sky moved to push himself off Sydney's body when he heard a groan in his ear. Shaking his head, Sky pushed off her, his heart constricting as he told himself he was just hearing things._

"_Sky? You okay?" Jack called._

"_Fine!"_

"_Not so loud," a voice croaked, causing Sky to sit back, his eyes glued to the woman he'd just been laying on._

"_Sydney?"_

"_Damn, I feel like a freight train hit me," she croaked._

"_SYD!"_

"_Sky..." Sky felt his heart drop out as he watched her head loll to the side, her eyes rolling back in their sockets before they closed but her breathing was steady. She was alive._

"_Sky? What's wrong?" Anubis called, worried about the former Blue and Red Ranger._

_Quickly, Sky gathered Sydney into his arms, sobbing in relief as he held her to him, their bodies rocking back and forth. Even through their clothes he could now feel the steady beat of her heart. How could he have missed the life sustaining pulse or the rise and fall of her chest before?_

"_Sky?" Jack called._

"_SYD'S ALIVE!"_

_Jack, Sam and Anubis almost dropped Nova's still body, their jaws dropping instead at Sky's news. Bridge and Z, who were on their knees not far from Syd and Sky, looked as dumb struck as the others. "How's that possible?" Z cried._

"_I don't know!" Sky responded, continuing to rock back and forth while holding Sydney close. "But I don't care! She's alive!"_

"_You're kidding right?" Z asked, looking confused. "Bridge?"_

_The former Green Ranger used his teeth to rip off his glove before he waved it over Syd and Sky, his face turning from serious to joyful in less than a second. "SHE'S ALIVE! I CAN SENSE HER AURA!"_

"_Let's get her back to base! Sky! Grab her and let's go!"_

_--_

_Twenty minutes later, found the entire team in the infirmary being checked out. Kat moved from bed to bed, tear tracks on her cheeks even as she smiled at each of her friends. Boom and the younger Rangers stood back out of the way, while Isinia spoke with Bridge, Z, and Anubis. The McKnights were locked in a tight hug, watching Sam sitting next to their daughter, Nova's tiny hand clutched in his own._

_Every once in a while, someone would shoot a glance at Sky, but he didn't return their looks. Instead, his eyes were glued to Sydney's face. The Pink Ranger had kept coming in and out of consciousness during the trip back to the base, but she never stayed awake for long._

"_Sky, really, I'd like to get a look at you," Dr. Felix spoke pointedly, pinning Sky with a withering glare._

"_I'm fine."_

"_According to the others, you were the closest to Sydney and Nova when whatever it was that they did threw all of you off your feet. I want to check you out."_

"_I SAID I'M FINE!" Sky yelled, swinging around to face Dr. Felix._

_The others winced, before Kat moved to touch Felix's arm. "Let him be, I'll look at him later. Why don't you check the test results you ran on Z?"_

_Dr. Felix nodded and strode away, leaving Kat to give Sky a look. It was the same look she'd given him for years whenever he started acting like a jerk. "Save it Kat, I don't need the lecture."_

"_Biting everyone's heads off isn't going to help Sydney's condition one bit," Kat started. "Everyone here is just as worried about her as you are, remember that." Sky rolled his eyes but nodded none the less before he turned back and sat down next to Syd._

"_Well?" Bridge asked Dr. Felix, who moved to stand before the pair, smiling widely as he did._

"_Congratulations, Bridge, Z."_

"_On what?" Z asked, thoroughly confused._

"_You're pregnant."_

_Kat and Sky swung around from what they were doing, shocked smiles on their faces. Everyone else looked to the soon to be parents and smiled. "Oh MY GOD!" Z and Bridge blurted out together._

_--_

"_I still can't believe you're going to be parents," Syd giggled as she and Z walked into another boutique to shop for baby things. Z had been conned by Sky into letting Syd help decorate the baby's nursery so she stayed out of trouble. It had been nearly four months since the final battle with Master Vile, and Sydney was finally healthy enough to leave the base without Sky watching her every move, or making sure she was with one of the others at all times._

"_What I can't believe is that we're planning your and Sky's wedding!" Z laughed. A week past, the team had received the news that after the birth of Z and Bridge's child, Sydney and Sky would be getting married._

"_Yeah, me either," Syd smiled, picking up a beautiful pastel yellow baby dress._

"_We still don't know the sex of the baby," Z pointed out, grinning._

_Syd shot a knowing smile at her best friend. "Let's just say Auntie Syd has a hunch."_

_Z just laughed and continued to look at christening outfits before she turned and proposed a question. "Have you and Sky thought about getting a house off base?"_

_The Pink Ranger nodded. "My dad's looking into that for us right now. I think we're gonna wait though. Getting married is going to be enough upheaval, the last thing we need to add to it is moving."_

_Z grinned in understanding. Between them finding out she was pregnant, Sydney getting better, and she and Bridge moving back from New Zealand, Z had experienced enough upheaval for her to understand where Sydney was coming from. "Have you started thinking about your dress yet?"_

"_Z, I've been thinking about my dress since I was a little girl!" Sydney laughed, spinning around, her arms above her head. "But, I don't think I'm going to go with my childhood dream. I don't need a big, splashy, fancy wedding. As long as the people who mean the most to me are there and Sky's with me, I don't care what kind of wedding I have."_

_--_

"Honey? You still here?" Sky called out when he, Bridge and Z entered the house. He wasn't sure if Sydney was still home or she'd taken the kids and left for the park already.

"IN HERE!" Sydney called from down the hallway. The three shared a look when they heard the baby cooing, J.C. giggling, and Sydney cursing mildly.

"I don't want to ask," Z laughed, walking down the hallway to Sky and Syd's home office, Bridge and Sky in tow.

The three stood in the doorway, watching the scene before them. Baby Eric was in his swing, cooing and reaching for things. J.C. was sitting in Sky's desk chair, spinning around and around. And then there was Sydney, on her hands and knees, her butt stuck up in the air, digging through the closet.

"Sydney, what the hell are you doing?" Sky asked, amused and a little aroused to see his wife's butt wiggling in the air the way it was.

"FOUND IT!"

Z and Sky shared amused smiles, while Bridge looked slightly confused. "Um, Syd, what exactly...I mean, what are you..."

"I was looking for this!" Syd laughed, pushing up off hands and knees, a thick white binder in her hands.

"You're wedding album, why?" Z asked, moving to scoop her daughter up so Syd could sit down in the desk chair. J.C. giggled and laughed before throwing her arms around Z's neck, her lips finding her mother's cheek. Z and Syd laughed when J.C. gave her mother a wet slobbery kiss.

"Melody hasn't seen this yet," Syd smiled. "We need to stop by and get J.C.'s baby album. I have Eric's upstairs on my bed. I talked to her this afternoon; she wants to see the pictures."

Z nodded, understanding. While the youngest Ranger had been present for both events, she still hadn't seen the pictures from either. "I think I put her baby book in the top of our closet," Z murmured, rubbing her nose against her daughter's soft cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sky, go grab the diaper bag and the baby album, they're on our bed," Syd told him. She handed their wedding album to Bridge and moved to grab Eric out of his swing. "Everything but the food and what's upstairs is packed in the car."

"I'll take the album and J.C. out to Syd's car. Bridge, I'll ride with Syd," Z told her husband, who nodded.

"I'll take Sky with me; we can load the food and whatnot into the back of the jeep."

Sky simply shrugged, kissed his son on the cheek and then pressed a light kiss to his wife's tempting lips. "Get going, we'll meet you guys at the park in a bit."

"Okay. Bye guys!" Syd laughed, following Z and a giggling J.C. out to her car, her son cradled in her arms.

--

"Oh wow!" Melody laughed from her spot in Sam's lap. The group was gathered under one of the large oak trees in the par, Sydney and Sky's wedding album and both of the babies' baby books spread out in front of them. Isinia and Anubis were sitting together, talking softly with Conner and Kira. Kat and Boom were sitting together, Boom's hands soothing the growing roundness of his wife's stomach. Bridge was whispering something in J.C.'s ear, making his daughter look at him and nod. Z was sitting next to them, pointing to a picture. Jack and Ally sat together, their three and a half year old son Trevor running circles around the group. Sky sat against the tree, Sydney in his lap, and baby Eric in her arms.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe Sydney caught me making that face!" Z laughed.

"As I recall, you kept flipping Bridge off while you were pushing too. You're lucky I didn't get that on camera," Syd told her best friend, laughing.

Bridge made a face while he cuddled J.C. to him. "I seem to remember Z flipping me off myself. I thought I was going to pass out though, with all the emotions rolling off everyone."

"Not to mention your own," Sky reminded him, shooting Jack a look that had the former Red Ranger laughing in agreement. They had both tried vainly to get Bridge to calm down during the birth of his daughter. Sky frowned when his son started whimpering. "Want me to take him?"

Sydney looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Sure. I think he's had enough of Mom for today, unless he decides he's hungry again."

Happily, Sky took his son, cradling the tiny body against his chest. "I love that picture of Bridge that Syd took when the doctor handed J.C. to him the first time."

"Me?" J.C. giggled, pointing at the book sitting in front of her mother and her aunts.

"Yes you."

"Me see!" the little girl giggled, jumping forward, feet landing on the book.

"JAMIE CHRISTINA!" Z reprimanded loudly, shocking her daughter right onto her butt. Little blue eyes looked up through dark brown hair while tiny lips quivered. "You do not step or stand on that book."

The little girl nodded her head, before turning and seeking comfort in her father's arms. The others gave Z looks, to which Z just glared back.

"I want to see the wedding pictures!" Melody laughed, leaning back against Sam. Her parents had laid out the ground rules as far as she and Sam were concerned. They weren't officially allowed to date until she was fifteen, but the few times the McKnight family had made it back to New Tech City, Melody had found every excuse to be with Sam.

"You just want to see the picture of you and Sam dancing that I snapped," Kat laughed, nudging her young friend, who had the grace to blush. "Oh!"

Everyone was startled by the noise Kat made, especially Boom. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"The baby...it's moving," Kat murmured in awe, pressing her hands down on top of Boom's. She turned her head slightly and watched Boom's face light up when he felt their child moving inside of her.

"Baby!" J.C. giggled, scrambling over to her aunt. Kat smiled and took her hand, placing it over where her baby was kicking. "Baby!" The group laughed at J.C.'s giggling antics as she leaned forward and kissed Kat's belly.

"I almost hate to start packing this stuff up," Z complained softly a few minutes later when the sun started to disappear and the group began packing up what was left of their barbeque.

Nods and smiles were shared. "Can we get together again before we have to leave?" Melody asked softly, looking at her parents with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, but remember, Sky, Bridge, Z, Kat, Boom, and Anubis have to work still this weekend," Kira reassured her daughter, drawing Melody against her side.

"How about we go out to dinner tomorrow? I'm sure we can get a baby sitter for J.C. and Eric," Syd grinned, opening her arms to her young friend. Melody looked up at her mom, who nodded, before she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Sydney. "I've missed you, kiddo."

"I know, I've missed you too," Melody sighed, feeling safe with her best friend. "Did Mom and Dad tell you?"

"No, what?" Sydney asked softly.

"When I start high school next year, I won't be going to a normal high school. I'm coming to the academy."

Syd's eyes widened as she looked up to see Kira standing there with Conner, staring at her, smiling. "Are you sure?"

Kira nodded. "It's her choice, Sydney. Besides, Conner and I are both reassured knowing that you and the others will be here if she needs something. She's growing up on me, she's not my baby any longer, so I'm letting her spread her wings a little bit at a time."

The blonde Pink Ranger looked down and winked at Melody. "Especially since I'll be back at work full time by then." Melody grinned back at her. "So, how about I give you guys a call tomorrow morning and we go shopping while Mom and Dad go sightseeing or something, and then we'll round everyone up for dinner."

"Alright!"

After a round of goodbyes, everyone got into their vehicles and headed home for the night.

--

"Is he asleep?"

Sky nodded and yawned. Carefully he toed his shoes off at the foot of their bed before he turned and grabbed his sweats off the wood chest his mother had given them after they'd moved into the house. Sydney had insisted on position it at the end of the bed, so more often than not it was used as a place to sit or where he tossed his pajamas.

"He was out like a light by the time I got him into bed," Sky called from the bathroom. When he reemerged, he found Sydney sitting on the bed in his old, blue SPD t-shirt and nothing else. Their wedding album was in her lap, opened to the first picture the photographer had taken of them after their vows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?" she asked softly, closing the book and looking up at him. Her eyes shown in the lamplight, sparkling with life and a love he thought, once upon a time, he'd never see again. Thank God, Angels had been watching over them that night three years ago. He couldn't possibly imagine what life would be like without her, or all the things she'd given him. "Sky?"

"I love you."

Her face lit up with a giant smile as she set the book on the bedside table before holding her arms open to him. Sky crawled onto the bed and into her arms, burying his face against her neck as she held him. "I love you, Sky, more than you will ever know."

Without words, they shifted around until they were laying on the bed, ready for sleep. Each leaned over and shut off their bedside lights, before wrapping their arms around each other. "What's wrong, honey?"

Syd giggled softly, rubbing her face against his chest. The baby monitor was sitting on Sky's side of the bed, the red light lit to show it was on. "I was just thinking, it feels like we've crossed the finish line of a really long race, you know?"

Sky chuckled. "One race may be over, but a new one's just around the corner."


End file.
